Only You
by OmniKnight
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga has hidden his feelings for five years but now that his hormones got the better of him, he will have to figure a way to hide his feelings and control his sexual urges! COMPLETED! MxN RXH contains LEMON
1. Can't Stop Thinking of you

"Only You"

Natsume Hyuuga has hidden his feelings for five years ever since she moved into Alice Academy; but now that his hormones got the better of him, he will have to figure a way to hide his feelings and control his sexual urges! NxM

WARNING----Rated M for Lemon and harsh Language----I warned you!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice!

This is my first fanfic so pls. R&R!

Chapter 1: Can't Stop Thinking of You

It was a typical night in the Alice Academy when a certain raven-haired student tossed and turned in his sleep…

"Darn it! Why can't I stop thinking about her!", Natsume sweat dropped "ever since that incident...its been 2 weeks now."

_Flashback_

"_Okay class, this day has been declared a free day for all of you, after all, you all deserve as a rest after the exam week!" Narumi beamed, "Class dismissed!"_

_Everyone shouted with joy---or at least a smile or a nod from not-so-talkative students such as Hotaru and Ruka but not_

_Natsume, who slumped in his seat reading his RPG comic as if nothing happened._

"_YAY!" Mikan shouted "Hotaru, Yuu, would you two like to go to Central Town with me?"_

_Yuu smiled "Great idea Mikan! What about you Hotaru?"_

_Hotaru glanced at Yuu momentarily "I supposed it would be a way to relieve stress after all that hard work..." she answered monotonously._

_Mikan then turned her head back "Ruka-pyon, Natsume wanna come?" 'though I know Natsume will never say yes'_

_Ruka turned to Natsume, who was still reading in the same mindless position. "Natsume…"_

'_Damn…just say yes for once Natsume! For heaven's sake you've kept your true emotions from her for five years now!'_

'_Must you continue to be so bold and arrogant! Say YES! Say YES!'_

"_Go if you want Ruka, I wouldn't like to be seen together with this Polka Dotted Panties Girl!"_

_Mikan head fumed " I HAVE A NAME---MIKAN---M---I---K---A—N! Not Polka-Dotted Panties girl you PERVERT!"_

'_Come on Natsume…it's not yet too late to say yes!'_

"_Shut up idiot and leave me alone." Natsume glanced at Mikan, 'an idiot with a perfectly Hot Figure…'_

'_Darn it! What am I thinking! Just because she has become a woman now doesn't give me the right to think of such things!'_

"_GRRR! Let's go Ruka, Hotaru and Yuu!"_

"_Oh Mikan…" Yuu shrugged _

"_I would like to change to more comfortable clothes. How about 3:00 in the afternoon just outside the bus stop?" Mikan asked with joy_

_Yuu "Fine with me."_

_Ruka patted his rabbit "I suppose it would be more comfortable to wear something casual for a change."_

_Hotaru "Alright"_

_Mikan "See you there guys!" with that she dashed off_

_Ruka looked at Natsume "Are you sure you don't want to go?"_

"_Yes"_

_Knowing that convincing Natsume was futile, Ruka too walked out leaving Natsume alone in the classroom_

_Natsume looked around to confirm they were all gone then looked towards his pants revealing a huge bulge in it._

"_Fuck these hormones…they nearly got the better of me…"_

_He decided to walk back to his room to change the thoughts in his mind. He laid down his luxurious king size bed but realized it only aroused him more_

'_oh Mikan…I want you here in my bed and fuck you now…yes as soon as I get my hands on you and drag you to bed, I will rip those annoying clothes of you and make to plead before me to fuck you harder!'_

"_Aaargh! What the hell is wrong with me? Why her? Why has she become so mature…so beautiful yet so sweet and innocent?"_

_Just then a knock was heard from the door_

'_who could that be?'_

_Natsume stood up and opened the door as his eyes widened to reveal Mikan wearing a spaghetti-strapped shirt that showed her smooth shoulders and creamy skin. Part of her lower stomach was also seen and part of her breast---just a small part of it that didn't look indecent and a simple skirt that showed just enough of her long silky legs---not too revealing yet not too conservative it was just right---yet it was simple! How could such simple clothing bring out the woman in her and the beast in him---a beast that wanted to badly tackle her down and take her then and there._

_Trying his best to maintain his composure and trying his best to hide the bulge in his pants from letting Mikan see it, he quickly placed his Comic down so as to cover his pants and looked at her in a cold manner. "What do you want now idiot!"_

"_I told you Natsume, I am not an idiot!" she pouted a little then smiled again "Natsume are you sure you don't want to go?"_

'_Natsume…she's willing to give you a second chance…say yes…say yes now!'_

_Natsume tried to keep his face as cold as ever "do you really want me to go?"_

_Mikan nodded "Yes...well you see you always get cooped up alone and it isn't healthy…try to go out more often!"_

'_Natsume can't you see? She cares for you! Don't blow this chance!'_

"_Fine."_

'_Yes!'_

_Mikan was surprised, Natsume actually said Yes! "Oh thank you Natsume!" with that she rushed and hugged Natsume_

_Natsume froze on the spot 'fuck…her breast are so soft…damn her legs' 'need…to…fuck her…'_

_His heart kept beating as his self control was slipping quickly "I CHANGED MY MIND!" as he pushed her aside. Mikan was confused "Why Natsume? You finally said yes for a change! _

"_Your not my mother or my doctor and I feel sleepy so good day Mikan!" with that he closed the door. Mikan just stood there "what went over Natsume all of a sudden?"_

_Back in the room Natsume tossed and turned in his bed but he needed to be satisfied…_

"_I need her…I need her love…the whole of her…" Natsume entire body heated up as he blushed shades of red._

end flashback

"Damn these perverted thoughts…damn these hormones!"

"Must try to sleep…"

Authors note: How did you find it? Please R & R!


	2. A Steamy Hot Dream

"Only You"

Natsume Hyuuga has hidden his feelings for five years ever since she moved into Alice Academy; but now that his hormones got the better of him, he will have to figure a way to hide his feelings and control his sexual urges! NxM

WARNING----Rated M for Lemon and harsh Language----I warned you!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice!

Thank you for reviewing!

Chapter 2: A Steamy Hot Dream

"Natsume…" a voice whispered seductively

Natsume's entire body was filled with sweat as he slowly opened his eyes that stared with shock…

"Mikan…"

…and lust…

Mikan smiled "so you've finally mentioned my name…"

Mikan was wearing nothing but her see-through nightgown ---except she still had her bra and underwear on!

"Hey Polka-Dots! What are you doing here…in my bedroom…wearing that…?" Natsume questioned calmly even though he felt inner heat upon his pants---with something that's aching to get out.

Mikan ignored him as she licked the sweat on Natsume's neck.

Natsume moaned involuntarily as Mikan continued to fondle him tracing her fingers in his shirt. She pushed herself closer to the point that Natsume could already feel her breasts against him

"aaah…Mikan…aaah"

Natsume quickly held the bed sheets tight as his self-control was slowly slipping away

"Mikan…you have to stop…" Natsume slowly spoke as he started to breathe heavily

"Stop before I lose control…"

Mikan smirked as she grabbed his hands and trailed it down her neck down to her breast and her thighs while moaning Natsume's name

"Natsume…take me…I'm all yours…" Mikan whispered seductively.

With a sudden shift of reaction he jumped out of bed and attacked Mikan lips kissing it voraciously as his strong hands ripped of Mikan's nightgown.

"You make me weak when you touch me…"

Mikan purred as she unclasped her bra "Natsume-kun…I am ready…"

Natsume licked his lips 'her annoying bra and panty…to be ripped off right then and there! Finally!'

"KRRRING!" the alarm clock sounded waking Natsume up.

A mad Natsume…

"DARN THAT ALARM!" with so much anger he grabbed the alarm clock in his hands and melted it with his fire alice. It was completely turned to liquid.

'Why did that fantasy end!'

Natsume pressed his hands against the bed cover and stopped all of a sudden---feeling the bed covers---wet and sticky!

"What the---?"

'Not these wet dreams again…it's the 3rd time this week!'

'also your 3rd alarm clock.'

'Admit it…you need her!'

Natsume shook his head back and forth "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

'The feeling of her soft delicate fingers on your chest…'

'her breasts against your body…'

Natsume struggled with his mind

"Just an overdose of uncontrollable hormones- nothing more!" Natsume shouted

'You can't hide the truth that she is the only woman you can ever love'

Natsume sighed in defeat.

"So I love her…to the point that I want to – and would have practically ripped of her bra and panties…"

'She is a goddess of innocence and beauty…no doubt many admirers…I have to confess to her my feelings soon…'

He stared towards his sticky-covered bed "But first…I gotta have the sheets washed...again!"

As soon as he got his bath and uniform on he proceeded to the laundry hall wrapping the sheets in a bag.

'I hope Kokoroyomi isn't here…nor those---'

"Natsume-kun!" a familiar voice shouted making his manhood slowly rise up!

'DAMN! Think of something else you moron! WHY HER?'

He slowly turned his head to find Mikan ,Yuu, Ruka and Hotaru

Ruka and Hotaru were holding each other's hands while Ruka's rabbit hung from his back. They have been a sweet yet dignified couple for two and a half years now.

"What do you want POLKA-DOTS? I'm busy!" Natsume retorted.

"It's MIKAN! you IDIOT!"

"Stop it Mikan-it's futile!" Yuu answered with a big drop on his head

"I told you Yuu- she is always an idiot so I wouldn't want to waste my saliva on her." Hotaru answered calmly.

"Hotaru, you too!" Mikan answered with irritation

"Start acting 15 Mikan…" Hotaru replied.

Ruka smiled "good morning Natsume."

Natsume nodded with the same fearful expression "Listen…I really have to go now!"

"Where?" Mikan asked

'WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ASK?' Natsume thought.

"It's a dead end- the only room ahead is the laundry room Natsume." Yuu added.

"That's where I'm going…" Natsume answered "Can't you see I have a pile of laundry here?"

"Again Natsume?" Mikan asked wondering.

" None of your business little girl!" Natsume replied with a hint of sarcasm and irritation.

"According to the statistics of Alice Academy, the students at most wash their laundry only once or twice—the most per week" Hotaru dictated.

"So I have more laundry than usual! What's so different? Statistics are merely based on probability---it's not accurate either!" Natsume argued with confidence yet maintaining his outer emotion.

'Damn it Hotaru…'

"But it seems like your bag doesn't contain much in it! Plus it's the same quantity and roughly the same measure as if it's the same clothes you wash---3 times in a week." Hotaru answered back.

"and why do you have to bother taking the laundry by yourself when a special star student like you get home service?" Yuu added

"Is it even clothes? Seems bigger than clothes…" Mikan stared in wonder and curiosity. "What are you washing anyway Natsume?"

Natsume was speechless

'I'm caught…what would Mikan say?'

Ruka butted in "Guys it must be the curtains. Natsume feels that these curtains need a good washing to let the stains of old disappear completely."

"Yeah." Natsume confirmed

Ruka "Besides…breakfast has already started!" with that he convinced all of them to walk the opposite direction-away from the evidence that was yet to be washed away!

Ruka whispered to Natsume "Wet Dreams eh?"

Natsume's eyes widened "What…how?"

Ruka smiled "I'm your best friend Natsume…besides even the evidence can be seen at the your pants now; good thing when you covered it from view only I- who was standing next to you noticed it!"

"Hmph…" Natsume once again conceited defeat.

Ruka "Its been 5 years since the last dance you had with her…when are you going to tell her?"

Natsume dumped the sheet in the washing machine as it started to work. "I can't stop thinking about her Ruka…I try to think clean but these hormones always get the better of me…How did you work it up with Hotaru?"

Ruka took a seat holding his rabbit as Natsume poured in the soap. " I was attracted to Mikan first—and Hotaru knew it but with her blackmails and company I started to notice her beauty more and more and sooner or later I realized that I love her--- but I needed to prove to her that I love her and only her before it was too late."

Natsume "So what did you do?"

Ruka blushed "Well…I knocked at her room and as soon as she opened the door at the dead of night I hugged her and told her that I loved her and no one else. She was shocked at first but she needed proof so I…"

Natsume "I…what?"

Ruka "kissed her…the next thing you know we started kissing fiercely and I kinda got a little aggressive…"

Natsume "You mean you-"

"Yes…" Ruka interrupted "It was the most memorable and secretive night ever.We did have protection…though the entire class knows of our relationship already only you know this---I trust you Natsume."

"I will…"

"Thanks Natsume all I want to tell you is that be honest with your feelings and never take advantage of her…"

Ruka bade goodbye and left.

'Can't believe I'm such a coward while Ruka actually did it.

'I must tell her…no…I will!'

Natsume grabbed his clean bed sheet-changed it-skipped breakfast and went to class.

How was it? R&R

Chapter 3: a new student Mikan's POV will also be expressed more often


	3. The New Student

"Only You"

Natsume Hyuuga has hidden his feelings for five years ever since she moved into Alice Academy; but now that his hormones got the better of him, he will have to figure a way to hide his feelings and control his sexual urges! NxM

WARNING----Rated M for Lemon and harsh Language----I warned you!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice!

This is my first fanfic so pls. R&R!

Chapter 3: A New Student

'Why do I like her…? Why am I so crazy about her?' Natsume thought as he was pretending to read his RPG comic while secretly eying Mikan.

'She's so noisy'

Mikan entered happily "Good Morning everybody!"

Natsume couldn't help but blush when Mikan greeted him as his eyes were diverted to her bouncing breasts.

'She's such an idiot…'

"Good Morning Hotaru!" Mikan greeted as she was going to give her best friend who was studying a hug.

"BANG!" Hotaru fired his baka gun sending Mikan towards the hard floor

"Ouch! Hotaru what was that for!" Mikan yelled while massaging the lump on her head.

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" Hotaru answered monotonously without shifting her position.

Mikan stood up as if nothing happened "Of course not Hotaru! You're my best friend!"

Natsume stared at her with such longing---her smile, her long strands of hair…his face slowly turned crimson.

Ruka eyed Natsume to find him staring at Mikan

"You know it's rude to stare Natsume." Ruka joked.

"Shut up Ruka---and I wasn't staring at her!" Natsume shot back.

"Good Morning class!" Mr. Narumi announced "Today we'll be having a new student."

At that instant the whole class became quiet as the blue haired male student entered.

"Good day to all of you. I am Takeda Iujin and my Alice is electricity. I can produce over 10000 Kilowatts of electricity with my body."

Girls started to eye on him and giggle.

Narumi beamed "He is a triple star student and he won many model awards as well as offers from different agencies because of his figure."

Natsume stared at him with such insecurity 'What are the chances?'

Just then Takeda eyed Mikan for a moment, winked at her and slowly licked his lips making Mikan blush.

At that incident Natsume was burning with jealousy and anger.

'I'm not gonna let Mikan have you!'

"You can sit there next to Mikan!" Narumi cheerfully said

'Why!' Natsume was getting more jealous by the minute.

"Hey sexy, why don't you hang out with me sometime!" Sumire shouted making the other girls swoon over him and nod their heads in agreement

Takeda ignored them but continued staring at Mikan as he sat down.

Mikan greeted him "Hello Takeda, my name is Mikan!"

Takeda smirked "Hey Babe…" at his words Mikan blushed again.

Natsume was clenching his fist as he just wanted to burn Takeda to a crisp.

"I need a volunteer to show Takeda around!" Narumi added.

"Take me!" "me!" almost all the girls volunteered.

Takeda raised his hand "Mr.Narumi, may I ask if Mikan show me around?"

Mikan "Mmm..me?"

"Is it fine with you Mikan?" Narumi asked

'Say No! Say No!' Natsume's mind kept pondering

"Yes of course Mr.Narumi!"

"Awww" Many girls shouted for not being Takeda's escort for the day

'Just wait till classes are over Takeda…I won't let you lay a finger on Mikan!'

As soon as classes are over Mikan and Takeda started walking side by side.

Everyone had left the classroom except Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume.

Natsume could only watch helplessly.

"I've loved her for 5 years…now that bastard is taking her on her own free will!"

Hotaru patted Natsume on the shoulder "It's all because your such a coward!"

Natsume felt silent

"You act tough but deep inside you can't even stay true to your feelings!" Hotaru continued.

"Hotaru…please calm down…" Ruka butted-in.

"No Ruka. Don't you know that you made Mikan suffer!" pointing at Natsume. Ruka and Natsume were shocked-never have they seen Hotaru show her emotions.

"5 years Natsume…you see Mikan everyday---yet you treat her as you have 5 years ago! Like everybody else!"

"How would you know Hotaru!" Natsume shouted back.

"Because I'm her best friend…" Hotaru answered

_Flashback 6 months ago---_

"_Mikan…I love you…" Ryuugi confessed to Mikan._

_Mikan sighed "Ryuugi…I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way about you…"_

"_I don't understand…" Ryuugi shot back " I am the greatest athlete with the Alice of speed and agility…you're the only girl that rejected me when I ask them to be my girlfriend."_

_Mikan remained silent_

"_You love someone do you!" _

"_I'm really sorry Ryuugi…"_

_Another suitor was rejected._

_Hotaru approached Mikan "It's the 8th suitor you had, and they are all good-looking and popular…"_

_Mikan covered her eyes with her bangs to hide the tears. She tried to put up a fake smile. "Oh Hotaru you of all people should know..."_

"_Mikan…I know you love him but 5 years is just too long…if you don't move forward you won't have a love to share it with."_

"_He is the only one I love deeply…"_

_Hotaru was now worried "Why don't you tell Natsume that you love him?"_

"_5 years Hotaru…" Mikan replied in a serious yet gentle voice "you know Natsume ignores girls who swoon over him…I am fortunate enough that he talks to me. Even after all these years, he still treats me like our first year in the Academy…if I confess my feelings, he would most probably cast me aside like how he treats Sumire and the others…"_

"_besides…" Mikan added not wanting to reminisce the past "I don't deserve him…he is way too special for an idiot like me…but I want to continue loving him secretly even if he thinks otherwise because I don't like our friendship to be sacrificed because of my stupid emotions."_

_Hotaru " Mikan…as a friend I respect your feelings…but I don't want to see you hurt."_

"_Please Hotaru you must keep this to yourself…please don't tell Natsume…don't even tell Ruka…I can't let Natsume know that I'm falling more deeply in love with him as months pass-I don't even want Natsume to force himself to answer me and suffer in having to bear the pain of love I've endured ever since the last dance, when he first called me by my name. Hotaru, don't worry about me. Natsume's friendship is enough to make my happy!"_

_Mikan dashed off avoiding eye contact with Hotaru_

_Hotaru "Mikan…you are such a liar…"_

_End flashback_

Natsume was speechless "Mikan loves me? Why didn't you tell me Hotaru? If you had told her she wouldn't have suffered! I LOVED HER EVER SINCE I LAYED MY EYES ON HER!"

Hotaru turned back "then tell her the words you told me just now. Idiot-love cannot be expressed whole-heartedly unless you tell her yourself! I don't have to tell you what to do Natsume…Ruka lets go."

Hotaru grabbed Ruka's hand and left.

Natsume clenched his fists "Mikan…forgive me for making you suffer!"

He dashed off to find her.

after 10 minutes of searching…

Natsume found Takeda alone walking with an evil smirk.

Natsume hated the guy the first time he saw him but he decided to take the "non-violent approach"

"Hey Takeda!" Natsume shouted from a distance at that time the hall ways were empty-they were the only ones there.

Takeda turned back " What is it?"

Natsume took a few steps closer "Stay away from Mikan!"

Takeda smiled "So your Natsume Hyuuga the top star fire Alice that Mikan kept pondering as a point of discussion. I was getting tired of that name…"

Natsume glared at Takeda "where is Mikan!"

Takeda laughed "Why should I tell you?"

Natsume curled up a small fire ball and fired it right beside Takeda to threaten him "don't make me ask twice!"

Takeda never lost his cool "All right Hyuuga, you win. I told her that I loved her but that bitch rejected me in a nice way. So I convinced her to just take a day off and go somewhere now to "just have coffee with me."

Natsume "Where is she!" Natsume curled a bigger fireball now "and why didn't you just go with her now?"

Takeda glared at Natsume "I came to make you suffer because she picked you over me! Other girls would be willing to sleep with me at any cost but you don't have awards! You don't have what it takes to captivate a woman! Can't you see? Of all the girls that swooned over me I picked her---because it was love at first sight! But if she won't love me…then I will rape her…"

Natsume shouted with uncontrollable anger "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MIKAN YOU BASTARD!" Natsume threw the fireball towards Takeda but he evaded it.

Takeda did a loop and landed on top of a bench "You know she did have big breasts and long legs that are so eager for me to taste!"

Natsume charged head on "I"LL KILL YOU!"

Takeda unleashed a wave of electric volts that nearly hit Natsume

Takeda laughed " It's futile Natsume…you can't win! Hahahaha!"

Natsume attempted to hit him but Takeda was just too fast- he evaded Natsume's blow and punched him in the stomach with electrifying volts.

Natsume didn't even scream even if the pain was excruciating. Instead he formed a fire ball in his hands and manage to burn off the sleeve of his right shirt

'What the…he still managed to wound me even after my attack?'

Takeda grabbed Natsume by the back and kicked him causing him to fall weakly as drops of blood dripped from Natsume's mouth.

Natsume was still conscious but leaning weakly on the ground "Please…kill me…just don't hurt her…" Natsume pleaded.

Takeda smiled while pressing on his wounded arm "Why would I kill you when I can see you suffer after you find Mikan raped by me…even if you find the location…it will be too late!"

Takeda whispered in Natsume's ear "You know what? I hadn't had a good woman lately." With that he ran off.

---------meanwhile in Hotaru's room------

A pair of birds blew towards the window pecking on the glass.

Hotaru turned to Ruka "It seems your friends are calling for you."

Ruka opened the window and listened to the chirping sounds of the birds

"WHAT!" Ruka shouted.

Hotaru's sixth sense came to her "Is Mikan in trouble?" she asked worriedly.

Ruka "No time to explain! Let's go!"

He turned to the first bird "follow Takeda!"

The bird obeyed and flew away.

He turned to the second bird "Lead me to Natsume! Hotaru please inform the teachers about Mikan---she may be in immediate danger!"

Hotaru nodded "Right!" and ran to the teachers' room.

" Mikan…Natsume…please be safe!"

Still 2-3 more chapters to go please R&R!


	4. Loving You Forever

"Only You"

Natsume Hyuuga has hidden his feelings for five years ever since she moved into Alice Academy; but now that his hormones got the better of him, he will have to figure a way to hide his feelings and control his sexual urges! NxM

WARNING----Rated M for Lemon and harsh Language----I warned you!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice!

Thank you for your reviews! I already changed the spelling to Hyuuga.

Chapter 4: Loving You Forever

------------------------------- in the coffee shop-----------------------

Mikan was in the coffee shop waiting with her head filled with thoughts. She was wearing a long silver simple yet elegant gown that clearly showed her curves and hot figure. She slowly watched the window glass of the coffee shop as she waited for Takeda.

"I really wish that it was Natsume I was going out with…" Mikan sighed.

"But I guess one coffee chat won't hurt."

Just then Takeda arrived in a haste that his forehead was dripping with sweat.

He stared at Mikan with intense lust.

'You will soon be mine to toy with till I'm satisfied bitch…'

"Mikan! You look beautiful today! Have you gotten your order? Sorry I'm late; I had to take care of a few things like take a quick stop to the shop to buy a new polo shirt---it seemed the last one I had had stains on it."

"No. It's fine! Please, let's sit down!" Mikan smiled.

"Mikan let's order a takeout!" Takeda added.

"Why is that? I thought we were going to have a chat?"

"We are." Takeda reassured firmly. "I want to take you some place special Mikan…"

Mikan blushed. "I…well…I…alright…"

They took their orders of ice Mocha and Cappuccino and stepped in a taxi.

"To the Forest grounds marked X-Y" Takeda replied.

"Forest?" Mikan wondered.

"I have prepared a good spot were the Sakura blossoms as beautiful as the woman before me…" with that Takeda kissed her hand.

Mikan withdrew her hand quickly but smiled all the same. 'I just told him that I didn't feel the same way about him…but I shouldn't suspect the person's motives just like that.'

The Taxi driver retorted "Sorry pal but that location is way out of my league!"

Takeda brought out 1500 rabbits and shoved it to the driver's hands.

The driver beamed "YES SIR!"

Behind the taxi was another in which an injured individual entered.

"Follow that taxi…" He muttered weakly.

"Are you sure lad? Looks like you need a doctor to me." The concerned driver remarked.

"I am fine…make sure you don't loose track of them..."

The driver nodded and sped off in pursue.

_-------------------------------------Back in the Academy grounds--------------------------_

Following the bird, Ruka ran towards the park to find the entire hallway empty.

"Natsume! Damn it where are you!" Ruka turned to the bird "Are you positive that you saw him here?"

The bird chirped---giving Ruka the positive answer.

Just then the second bird flew back down to Ruka's shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you to tail Takeda?" Ruka gently asked the bird.

(After a few seconds)

"So I see… Takeda is just using the coffee shop as a meeting place to drive her to the isolated part of the forest…what! Natsume was constantly following Takeda secretly despite his injury!"

"Damn!" Ruka clenched his fist "The teachers will be unaware of their location...so I have to tell them first…but…it may be too late to save Mikan…"

Ruka whistled calling an eagle in the air. He turned to the pair of doves hastily "Go inform the teachers of their exact location and Takeda's scheme! I will go and aid Natsume!"

With that Ruka clung to the eagle's majestic claws and flew off.

--------------------------------------Dark Forest-------------------------------

"Here we are!" The taxi driver replied. The area was very dim and Mikan started to become very scared. "…Takeda…are you sure this is an ideal place for a picnic?"

Takeda smiled "Of course!" He reached out his hand "Don't you trust me my dear Mikan?"

Mikan moved away from Takeda and backed away in fear.

Takeda entire body started to produce volts of electricity. "So this is your answer…"

The taxi driver shouted. "Hey? If you people have a personal dispute you've better----"

He didn't even finish when Takeda electrified him that the driver passed out instantly-making Mikan drop her Cappuccino in shock.

Mikan shouted and she opened the other door and attempted to run.

Takeda started to ran really quickly "oh Mikan just because you have a nullifying Alice doesn't mean I can't outrun you!"

"HELP!ANYBODY!" Mikan shouted.

But Takeda was just too fast…

He grabbed Mikan by the waist and tackled her to the ground. "Mikan…how can you leave when I haven't toyed with you yet?" an evil smirk on his lips.

"Let go of me you pervert!" Mikan shouted and shouted as she started to cry.

'Natsume…please save me…'

----------------------------------------Somewhere in the dark forest-------------------------------

"Sorry lad…I seem to have lost them…"

Natsume grabbed 300 rabbits and paid the man "keep the change!" He jumped off the taxi and started running forward. 'Mikan…please let it not be too late!"

--------------------------------------Mikan----------------------------------------------

"Takeda please…stop it…" Mikan's tears were non-stop as she desperately tried to break free of Takeda's arms.

Takeda pressed his body to feel as much of Mikan's flesh as he can. "Aaah…it feels so good…don't stop babe!"

Takeda's hands started to touch Mikan's thighs as his other hand trailed the outer part of Mikan's body. Unsatisfied he ripped off Mikan's gown as he ran his hands through her bra.

"Mikan…your so hot…I'm gonna enjoy this moment while it lasts!" he jeered as she took off his shirt to reveal his body that could captivate all but Mikan-who was struggling helplessly.

"I'm getting tired…" Mikan muttered weakly as she was watching Takeda moan as her panties were starting to get wet.

Takeda started at her luscious form "Hey bitch…ready to lose your virginity to me?"

He slowly pulled off Mikan's panties as his manhood was about to enter it. Mikan lost all will to resist and just closed her eyes for a miracle.

'Natsume…forgive me…I wanted only you to be my first and my only…this torture is unbearable and I would rather die in his hands than have him play with me like a toy…'

Just when Takeda was about to thrust in Mikan a huge fireball blasted upon him sending him flying towards a tree.

Mikan felt so ashamed and humiliated at Natsume seeing her naked at such a position.

Natsume saw Mikan and quickly rushed to her aid. He took of his outer shirt to dress Mikan's naked body. "are you alright?" Natsume pulled Mikan close to her as Mikan buried her face on Natsume's chest in tears.

Mikan stared at Natsume's bruises and wounds.

"Natsume…forgive me…you got hurt because of my idiocy…"

Natsume was shocked. 'She was about to be raped and her main concern was still me?'

Natsume hugged Mikan tightly "Mikan…thank God nothing happened to you…I wasn't too late!"

Mikan smiled as she brushed Natsume's bangs, making Natsume blush with worry. "Natsume…that was the second time in 5 years since you called me Mikan…" Mikan muttered weakly.

"Mikan…save your strength…" as Natsume lay her unto the soft ground.

Natsume turned to Takeda with anger in his eyes.

Takeda quickly put on his pants. "Natsume…how did you follow me despite your injury!"

Natsume smiled with his eyebrows against each other "It will take more than that to bring me down!"

Takeda unleashed volts of electricity with his body that tried to hit Natsume but he was able to dodge it. Takeda and Natsume clashed head on but Takeda was still too fast. He knocked out Natsume with multiple blows on the body that send Natsume crashing towards the ground.

"Damn…" Natsume muttered "I'm nearly beaten up…"

Takeda stepped on his head having acquired little damage. "Fool! You have already been injured badly before---you still tailed me here! How do you expect to defeat me at your conditioned state!"

"Love…" Natsume muttered.

"I love her…it gave me the willpower…"

Mikan was speechless as her tears flowed endlessly---All the while Natsume had loved her. If she had only been true to her feelings…

Takeda focused his electric power towards Natsume. "It wasn't enough Natsume...farewell."

"NATSUME!" a voice shouted above as he landed with an eagle on his shoulder.

"Ruka…"

"RUKA!" Mikan shouted. "Natsume is in danger!"

Ruka whistled calling forth several lions, tigers and wolves that surrounded Takeda.

"The dark forest is my territory Takeda! You won't escape here alive!" Ruka shouted. "Now release my friends!"

Takeda never faltered. "Don't come any closer or Natsume dies! Besides, you forgot that my Alice is electricity! Your petty animals will be electrified to death!"

Just then something held Takeda's foot.

"Please Takeda…your target was me in the first place…if you want to have me as your sex object then I will not resist…please don't hurt Natsume!" Mikan pleaded and pleaded.

Takeda glared at Mikan with such evil. "SHUT UP BITCH! It was I who you should have loved in the first place!" with that he grabbed Mikan by the neck and threw her down the floor rendering Mikan to pass out.

"MIKAN!" Natsume shouted in anger

"Darn you Takeda!" Ruka shouted ordering several tigers to attack. But all Takeda did was to repel all of them with an electrical attack knocking out all the animals that got near him.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR CAUSING SO MUCH PAIN TO MIKAN!"

Natsume's entire body flared up that send Takeda crashing towards the wall

Ruka was surprised. He has never seen Natsume so angry before.

Takeda unleashed waves of electricity upon Natsume but Natsume's fire just absorbed it.

"What…?" Takeda shivered "Those were the strongest electric waves I've fired! How can they prove to be no effect on him!"

Natsume charged as he pummeled Takeda with fire punches and fire kicks non-stop. Takeda didn't have any time to breathe as each blow was more painful than the other.

"Natsume!" Narumi shouted as they finally arrived together with Hotaru and the security force.

The entire faculty was surprised at what was happening.

"Natsume! Enough! Your gonna kill him!" Hotaru shouted

"Natsume! We are now here! Let the Academy take care of this!" Narumi shouted

"Natsume! I order you to stop this!" Jinno shouted likewise.

Natsume ignored them.

With a lucky miss the punching blows stopped and Takeda fell to ground with blood and wounds with that of 2nd degree burns.

"Please…Natsume…" Takeda was trying his best to crawl away. "have mercy…spare me…"

"Mr. Narumi!" Hotaru shot back "Takeda will be killed if we won't do something."

"NO NATSUME!" a voice shouted bringing Natsume to his senses. "Mikan!" Natsume responded at once and rushed to her aid-making his flaming body turn to normal.

"Mikan…are you alright! Why did you stop me idiot?" Natsume asked with love and concern.

"He is not worth it Natsume…" Mikan smiled back. "And back awhile ago Natsume…

I love you too!" Mikan blushed as she tried to avoid eye contact with Natsume. But Natsume forced Mikan to look at him straight in the eye---and captured her with a kiss.

Everyone stared in shock as two students were actually kissing each other in front of the entire faculty. Natsume begged entrance as Mikan willingly obliged. Their tongues danced together in perfect unison as Natsume started to involuntarily touch her thighs making Mikan blush. After their brief 15 second kiss they finally unlocked their lips as each of them were burning red.

"Arrest Takeda!" Jinno ordered.

Takeda was arrested to be locked forever and the taxi driver was brought to the hospital to be treated.

Narumi smiled jokingly. "aren't you promoting no-pairing in the academy Mr. Prefect of discipline?"

Jinno smiled "I see love and sacrifice Mr. Narumi- no lust here! I neither see them in analogous places since they were kissing right in front of us and not secretly!"

Narumi nodded. "What about public display of affection?"

"To be willing to sacrifice each other's life for each other and escaping the clutches of death---I don't see why they shouldn't do that---can you imagine if you nearly lost your loved one? Is it not but a normal reaction of humans who possess love?"

Narumi and Jinno both laughed in unison.

Natsume lifted Mikan up bridal style and carried her into the ambulance.

------------------------ambulance----------------------------

"Natsume…" Mikan blushed

"What is it Mikan?" Natsume lovingly

"Can I sleep in your room later…I'm too scared to sleep in my room after what Takeda nearly did to me but….if you don't want to I-

Natsume silenced her by placing his finger in the tip of her lips.

"I would love that Mikan…tonight…"

He kissed Mikan in the neck making Mikan moan slowly.

"Natsume…"

"What again Mikan?"

"I…can't wait…"

"me too."

My last chapter will be two days from now! Lemon chapter coming up! R&R please!


	5. Take me

Only You"

Natsume Hyuuga has hidden his feelings for five years ever since she moved into Alice Academy; but now that his hormones got the better of him, he will have to figure a way to hide his feelings and control his sexual urges! NxM

WARNING----Rated M for Lemon and harsh Language----I warned you!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice!

Ummm…my first fanfic…so my first lemon too.

Chapter 5: Take me…

Mikan was laid down bridal style by Natsume to his king-sized bed.

Mikan removed her ribbon making her long hair flow down---arousing Natsume.

Mikan stretched her neck as Natsume lusciously kissed her throat. Mikan moaned as part of her left clothing dropped revealing her long, slender and sexy shoulder. Natsume instantly changed his kissing part and gently yet hungrily kissed and sucked her left shoulder.

His right hand began to hold her thighs as his left hand slowly started to pull down Mikan's nightgown.

Mikan smirked "Natsume…can I try to be the one in control?"

"Be my guess Mikan, though I know you can't-

Mikan instantly pushed Natsume so that it was Natsume who laid on the bed. Mikan hastily unstrapped Natsume's bothersome uniform and left his shirt and boxers on. She lustfully kissed Natsume on the neck.

"uu…aahh Mikan…for a beginner you sure are uuuhh…good…" Natsume moaned

Mikan continued sucking and kissing his neck as she started to unbutton Natsume's shirt

First button…

She started to lick Natsume's upper chest causing Natsume to moan loudly.

"mmmm…Natsume…mmmm"

"aaah…Mikan…damn…I getting weak…"

Natsume insisted that he just take off all his clothes but Mikan insisted that she'd do it---in her own time.

Second button…

Her hungry hands continued, but this time her right hand shifted down his pants. Natsume's pants were kinda loose so his manhood was clearly seen through the bulge that he had produced in his pants.

Mikan saw this as she gently started to stroke his manhood…with her hand touching Natsume's loose pants, Natsume could feel as if she was striking his manhood directly. One gentle stroke after another…with each stroke driving Natsume crazy.

"Aaaah!AAAAHH! Fuck…uuuhh… God…Mikan…can…I ---

Mikan motioned him to stop. "Not yet Natsume…"

Third button…

Nearly the whole of Natsume's muscular chests could be seen.

'He's so gorgeous…' Mikan thought

She muzzled Natsume's hair as she started to kiss his entire chest hungrily. Her lips ended up in his flat nipple as she nibbled it and sucked it. Natsume moaned even louder.

"Aaauuaah! Mikan! I can't control my fuckin hands anymore…"

Mikan eased Natsume as she grabbed his left hand first…then she slowly sucked his fingers…one after another…

"Feeling better Natsume?" Mikan asked seductively.

"Damn Mikan…you're full of surprises…"

She did the same with his right-----making sure not a single portion of Natsume's hand was dry.

As soon as Natsume's hands were filled with her saliva, she placed his right hand on her bare back…rubbing every part…

Then she turned to her to his left and allowed it to run down all the way from her neck to her right breast—which were felt since Mikan's nightgown was loose as well.

4th button…

Natsume couldn't control his hands anymore as he carried Mikan and placed her in such a way that he was now on top.

'She's so sexy…so hot!' Natsume thought as he tore his shirt apart- leaving his upper chest bare.

Mikan stared hungrily at Natsume's chest—and true enough---Natsume had six packed abs and a firm nice chest.

He slowly stripped off Mikan's nightgown as he kissed her voraciously. He threw Mikan's nightgown beside as his tongue started to once again push in begging entrance. Mikan willingly opened as Natsume licked every crevice of her sweet mouth.

Mikan moaned---craving for more.

As soon as Natsume stopped Mikan pulled him towards her again with even more intensity. Their mouths were like magnets that were attracted to each other.

Mikan moaned louder---telling her that Natsume was definitely the better kisser.

Mikan's bra was stripped off as Natsume eyed her big delicious breasts…

Mikan covered them with shyness as Natsume chuckled at her cute innocence.

"Mikan…why are you hiding them…?" Natsume gently asked.

Mikan blushed as he gently removed her hands

"I know I'm not that---

Natsume cut her off "What do you mean…you're the only woman who could drive me this crazy…and I see a goddess before me."

"Thank you Natsume-Aaah! Natsume! Aaauuaaah!" Mikan shouted as Natsume's watering mouth immediately started to suck her right breast- making her right nipple turn pebble-hard with want.

Mikan moaned even louder and louder as he sucked and sucked.

"Mmmpphh….you have incredible breasts Mikan…mmmpph!"

He used his left hand to hold and massage her saliva covered breast as his mouth shifted to her left---giving it the same forceful and wet licks.

Both their bodies were sweating hard as Natsume tore off Mikan's underwear---seeing the wet slickness in her womanhood.

Mikan, in response pulled down Natsume's boxers revealing his large member.

Natsume held Mikan's hands tightly. Natsume was too strong for her.

Natsume started to nip her earlobe as his hands roamed Mikan's thighs.

"Uuuaaah! Natsume…your…aaahhh…doing…great!" Mikan shouted in arousal.

Natsume diverted his kisses between Mikan's breasts.

"Natsume…I've longed for this moment…"

Natsume shoved his fingers in Mikan's shaft, making Mikan yelp in pleasure.

Natsume started to rock harder.

"Aaaah Natsume! Fuck me! Oh Natsume just fuck me now!" Mikan cried sexually frustrated.

Natsume withdrew his fingers and licked it clean. He aimed his manhood towards Mikan.

"Mikan…are you ready…I…don't want to hurt you."

"Yes!Please! The pleasure is unbearable!" Mikan yelled with breathing heavily.

Natsume placed his protection and thrusted his manhood into Mikan's---shattering her virginity.

Both of them moaned as Natsume started to thrust slowly---

"Natsume! Aaahhh! Faster…please! Aaah!" Mikan moaned---craving for his fast thrusts

Natsume gently caressed her long hair. "I want to do it Mikan…but I want to have fun with this slow torture Mikan."

Natsume lifted her small form with relative ease as her entire back leaned against the wall. Mikan's legs entwined Natsume's as he hungrily rained kisses all over Mikan's body.

Mikan screamed as her breast continued bouncing up and down from rapid breathing. Her nails took hold of Natsume's back---scraping them hard.

Natsume gently kissed her forehead and then he proceeded to her mouth and then back to her breasts---giving Mikan a feeling of paradise. Mikan was practically trying to control her screams so no one will hear it except her lover.

Natsume stared at her entire form.

"Mikan…you're sweating…"

"Natsume I…Oh God Aaaah!" as Natsume started licking the sweat around Mikan's stomach. Natsume seems to know how to pleasure her.

Natsume twirled his tongue and licked his way back to her breasts. He worked his way up to her neck and sucked the back part sending chills down Mikan's spine.

Mikan was helpless against Natsume's pleasurable torture.

Natsume smiled lustfully "now…?"

"YES! PLEASE!Aaahh! Fuck me! NOW!" Mikan was now getting restless.

Natsume complied at last since his manhood was aching to fuck her too as it was moving up and down.

Natsume started thrusting in as Mikan pushed Natsume closer.

Moans of pleasure erupted from their mouths as Natsume continued thrusting-moving up and down, accelerating every second.

"Aaah!Oh Natsume! It feels so good!" was all Mikan could scream.

Natsume continued thrusting to her-lips to lips, chest to chest-still thrusting and thrusting as their moans echoed through out the room.

"Faster Natsume…Faster!"

With Mikan's words Natsume doubled his efforts-thrusting even faster than before as their sweaty bodies rubbed each other increasing their sexual hunger for each other.

"More Natsume! More!"

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Mikan yelled and yelled in pleasure.

"Mikan….it's coming….AAAAAAH!" Natsume's seeds and fluids scattered into Mikan as both of them screamed as if ecstasy was adjoined with orgasm. Mikan fell towards Natsume's chest as she snuggled in his warm embrace.

"I love you Natsume…"

"I love you my Mikan…"

Finally exhausting their bodies, they both fell asleep under the luminous moonlight.

Author:

I have enabled anonymous reviews and will continue this chapter! Actually I decided to cut this short since I could have a workload of homework soon!

Did you like it? It was the first lemon I ever wrote…please R&R!


	6. The Plotters and the Plotted

Only You"

Yo Everyone! I decided to extend the story to maybe 4-5 more chapters!

WARNING----Rated M for Lemon and harsh Language----I warned you!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice!

Chapter 6: The Plotters and the Plotted

It was 7:00 AM on a Friday morning as the couple stay nestled in the comfortable bed.

Natsume stared at Mikan's cute innocent sleeping face as she nuzzled herself closer to his chest.

Natsume blushed slightly as his manhood started to rise up again.

'Damn it! You got what you wanted! Stop being so horny already!'

Mikan emitted an unconscious moan as her hands trailed over Natsume's chest.

"mmm….Natsume…harder…I love you…it feels so good…" Mikan mumbled in her sleep making Natsume hot with erotic satisfaction.

'A second round would hurt…' Natsume smiled as he was about to tackle her when Mikan opened her eyes.

"Natsume…good morning!" Mikan smiled as Natsume sweetly brushed her long hair.

Mikan blushed as Natsume started to get under the blanket and kissing her stomach.

"Good morning my Mikan…I'm getting horny again…"

Mikan moaned "aaah…but Natsume…we just…uuuhh…did it last night…"

"I still want you…"

"No, I need you…"

Natsume started to brush his lips towards Mikan's leg

"Mikan…"

"What is it Natsume…?" Mikan innocently answered

"I have never seen such smooth sexy legs like yours…"

Mikan blushed and smiled "Thank you Natsume…"

Just then the phone rang

"Darn phone!" Natsume shouted angrily. He was about to indulge himself on Mikan and then this annoying phone spoils the mood! "I should've burned you like that alarm clock!"

Mikan picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"Baka! Are you done playing with Natsume?"

Mikan blushed beet red "Hotaru? What is it?"

Hotaru answered calmly "Its Friday today Mikan…everyone is waiting for you two in class! Do you want everyone to suspect that you and Natsume just did what I know you did?"

Natsume heard it all through the speaker and smiled as he gently grabbed the phone from Mikan.

"Shut up Imai! You had one with Ruka earlier anyway! Why deprive me and Mikan from it too?"

Mikan and Hotaru both blushed in shock at both ends of the telephone line.

"WHAT? Hotaru and Ruka-Pyon…"

Hotaru shot back angrily "It's none of your business Natsume! Mikan get to school now!"

"WOW Hotaru…." Kokoroyomi shouted at Hotaru before she knew that Kokoroyomi had been reading her mind all along her conversation.

Mikan and Natsume could clearly hear from the other line the baka gun shot several times at a screaming student.

Natsume placed the phone back down. "Mikan, get dressed and hurry up!"

"Huh? What about you Natsume?"

"Idiot! You know how much I want a group shower with you but how am I supposed to take a bath really quick to make it to school on time if I see your body!"

Mikan blushed "alright Natsume…"

Both of them took their showers separately and headed to their classes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Prison Chamber-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeda was in his insulated chamber where a group of Alice security officers were standing guard.

"The Tokyo security force will pick up the prisoner in 3 standard hours sir!"

The captain nodded his head "Everyone, keep a watchful eye and protect the cage until the Tokyo security chopper arrives!"

"Yes Sir!" with that they dispersed

(not far from the site…)

"Master Rio…those security guards are pretty lax…perhaps they weren't expecting any intruders inside the Academy…"

Rio smiled devilishly "Ice queen, that is why now is the perfect time to strike!"

Just then a ninja appeared beside Rio "50 guards in counting…but they are far too branched out- leaving ten guards around the chamber."

Mizuki laughed. "Ten? Master Rio…I haven't iced anyone lately…and ten is not enough to satisfy me…"

"Mizuki…" Hanzo replied "You must not underestimate your enemies…"

"But Hanzo…you have been dying to kill now aren't you?"

"Patience you two! Hanzo, is the black cat anywhere?"

Hanzo bowed "Not within three kilometers of this radius! I have scouted every leaf in this forest!"

Rio replied with a smirk "My only target is Natsume…"

Mizuki asked "But why bother releasing Takeda?"

Rio smiled "All part of plans…you two, move out! Kill all those who stand in our way!"

Well what do you think? R&R!


	7. The Threat

"Only You"

Thanks a bunch for all your reviews!

Chapter 7: The Threat

Mikan and Natsume came into their classroom earlier than they expected. When they stepped foot inside they were immediately greeted by the whole class. They all cheered at the blushing Mikan and Natsume (though Natsume still puts up a frown) while the others stared with envy at the sight of the perfect couple.

"Congratulations Mikan! You too Natsume!" Yuu greeted happily.

"Kawaii Mikan! You two make a great pair!" Nonoko added.

"I sooo envy you Mikan-chan!" Anna screamed in delight.

"What… Mikan and Natsume! Awww! No fair!" Sumire shouted making the other girls agree in unison.

Mikan was steaming hot while Natsume resisted bragging to Mikan's other suitors who were watching him with shattered chances.

"Thank you everyone…" Mikan replied.

Mikan saw Hotaru and quickly ran to hug her tight only to be shot down by her baka gun.

"BAKA!" Hotaru breathe heavily with irritated eyes.

"What's the matter Hotaru?" Mikan wondered.

Hotaru spoke to make sure no one heard what she was mumbling "It's all because you were too preoccupied with Natsume that you forgot to go to school on a Friday!"

Mikan smiled "and I have you to thank don't I Hotaru?"

"Baka! Because of Natsume muttering it out in my ears did Kokoroyomi read my mind!" Hotaru answered with irritation.

"Where is Kokoroyomi?" Mikan asked.

"That mind reader is in the clinic being treated for his bruises!" Hotaru answered calmly.

"Mean Hotaru!" Mikan stuck her tongue out but smiled at Hotaru all the same.

Natsume sat quietly beside Ruka as Ruka shot a look that wanted to tease Natsume.

"What is it Ruka?"

Ruka smiled "You know Natsume…a flock of birds were beside your room when they heard moans and screams from a woman identified as Mikan…"

Natsume's face turned red with anger and embarrassment as he stared at Ruka "Darn you Ruka! Do you have to teach your pets to be peeping Toms!"

Ruka laughed " Natsume, I'm really glad you're both together! They even told me that you were a better lover! They heard those noises non-stop for 6 hours straight! Hahaha!"

Natsume smiled making Ruka quiet down suddenly.

"What's wrong Natsume? You should've burned me now after how I teased you!" Ruka joked.

"I have you to thank for helping me with Mikan Ruka…but if ever your pet birds peak into my affairs-I'll be having a KFC bucket meal the next day made from my own two hands!" Natsume taunted Ruka as they both smiled at each other before resuming with their daily routine---Ruka brushing the rabbit and Natsume reading his RPG book while eying Mikan with want.

Just then Jinno-Sensei entered the classroom making the students settle down.

Jinno's look was distress and worry. "Class…this will be a free period, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Imai please come with me now."

"What? Is there something wrong Jinno-sensei?" Mikan asked.

Jinno kept silent. "Just follow me."

Yuu "What's wrong sir?"

Anna butted in "Sir you look distressed!"

Jinno massaged his temples "This matter is of those whom I have called and no one else. Class dismissed!"

Despite their curiosity, they all left the classroom leaving the 5 of them as they prepared to leave.

"Sir what happened…?" Ruka finally asked.

Jinno stared at Mikan and bowed shocking Mikan---the MEAN Jinno-sensei? Bowing to Mikan!

"Forgive our lack of security Mikan…" Jinno muttered sadly.

Mikan was starting to feel uncomfortable "Sensei…what happened?"

"Takeda escaped…but you will see the bigger picture when we get to the sight."

"Damn!" Natsume clenched his fists as he saw Mikan with a worried expression.

"We must hurry to the site!" Jinno ordered as they all headed to their destination.

When they arrived they were shocked to find bodies everywhere.

Ruka hugged Hotaru tight to cover her from the scene the same way Natsume did to Mikan.

Hotaru was serious yet calm but Mikan was shivering with shock as she buried her face on Natsume's chest

Natsume stared with worry, shock and anger.

Several security personnel were filled with blood---2 of the 5 dead bodies had their necks sliced off severing their heads from their bodies. Bodies were everywhere. The rest were badly injured with cuts and bruises in their bodies. An elite squad of forces under Japan itself came to the rescue.

Natsume stared at the chamber that was shattered into pieces. "Takeda…damn you!"

Mikan stared at the carcasses and blood as she started crying.

Ruka turned to Jinno and asked "Sir…how…?"

"Everyone…follow me" Jinno lead them to Narumi who was comforting a shivering guard.

Mikan rushed to the guard and held his lifeless shoulders "Officer…what happened...how could Takeda escape..?"

The guard shivered uncontrollably muttering incoherent words "it was terrible…everyone powerless…we separated but there were a squad of us protecting the chamber…then a shadow appeared behind Captain Shido and his head just fell off!"

"Calm down sir…" Narumi patted his back as he handed him a glass of water.

The guard gulped in the water and continued sweating. "It disappeared and appeared again behind the others and then next thing you know blood and screaming started to come out of my comrades mouths…we tried firing random shots but it only angered the shadow…"

"How did you survive?" Narumi asked.

"I ran from my post like a chicken…abandoning them and I tried to call for help but as soon as I saw the next patrol they were frozen ice!"

"Ice!" Natsume commented at once.

Narumi turned to Natsume "Yes…we found them all iced from some kind of freeze ray only this guy made it in one piece…"

"They were helpless…" The guard continued "then the other guards encountered this noise that send them crazy and caused two of our men to take their own lives…"

"RIO!" Narumi and Jinno shouted in unison.

"Do you think he wanted to free Takeda so he could recruit him?" Jinno asked the guard.

Guard handed them a letter. "This letter was given to me by Takeda himself…he said he would spare my life if I gave this to a woman named Mikan Sakura…"

Mikan grew silent as she raised her hand "I am Mikan…"

Jinno got the letter "I don't want you to get shocked Mikan…do you want me to read it for you?" he asked with worry.

Mikan nodded in agreement as Jinno started reading the contents of the letter…

His eyes were serious "Mikan…It may go against your moral conduct but I must read it so everyone will know the seriousness of the situation!"

_Dearest Mikan, you bitchy asshole!_

_Your gonna pay for humiliating me bitch! I'm GONNA KILL YOU and YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND! That's right! I'm gonna give you a waking torture and I SWEAR…I will kill you…but before I kill you I'm gonna FUCK YOU HARD! I WON'T STOP till I've sucked your juice out bitch! I'm GONNA FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOU TILL YOU DIE OF PAIN AND MENTAL TORTURE! Hahahaha! Sweeet revenge bitch! So you thought that these bars could stop me! Hahaha!_

_---------------Takeda_

Everyone was shock as Mikan was displayed as a whore and a prostitute as he insulted her body. Mikan started crying as she knelt down and hugged her body in pain. She just saved Takeda and now he wants to kill her!

Natsume quickly hugged Mikan and tightened his grip on her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Mikan…don't be afraid…I will protect you from him…he won't get near you! I swear by my life!" Natsume reassured Mikan

"Why Takeda…what did I do to be hated so much…to be threatened for something which I had no intention to take part in…?"

"Mikan…you will be fine…don't worry…" Hotaru added.

"We are here too!" Ruka smiled as he placed his arms around Hotaru giving her support to support Mikan.

Jinno cut them off. "This matter is very serious…so I ask the four of you to sleep in two connected rooms while we catch the fugitive."

Narumi encouraged Mikan. "Don't worry Mikan…I and several guards will patrol your rooms every night!"

Mikan tried to hide her fears but she definitely felt better after hearing all their words of love and concern most importantly from Natsume.

"Thanks everyone…"

"Mikan…I need to speak with Persona…for him to relieve me of my missions for awhile." Natsume cupped Mikan's cheek with seriousness.

Mikan nodded but held Natsume hard "I'm sorry for being a burden to you Natsume…"

"Mikan…you will always be my treasure that I would give up for anything even at the cost of my life!"

Mikan smiled as Natsume dashed off "Ruka! Imai! Take care of Mikan for me!"

Natsume arrived in Persona's room as Persona was writing in his desk.

"Natsume…I believe you are asking for a leave of absence."

"Please Persona…Mikan is in danger!"

Persona smiled as he stood up walking closer to Natsume " The grumpy Natsume muttering 'please?' I told you the consequences of having friends and a lover. Do you realize my dear Natsume, that Rio just wants you?"

"I know…but I can't let them touch Mikan!"

Persona touched the flowers from the vase and wilted them in an instant.

"You know I won't stop you Natsume…I will be losing a great asset in my party without you…but promise me Natsume…that even if Mikan's life hangs by the tread…you will stay loyal to the Academy…only then will I grant your request."

"You know very well that my life in nothing for me to Mikan!"

"And that is the consequence that you must face for falling in love in the first place!" Persona increased the volume of his voice.

"That is my offer! Take it or leave it Natsume."

Natsume nodded his head while covering his face with his bangs from Persona.

"I need you to say it Natsume…"

"Yes…I promise Persona…"

"Good! Natsume…before you leave I supposed you found out that Ice queen has indeed been recruited by Rio..."

"Yes."

"She could be your weakness Natsume…so here is a profile of Ice Queen." Persona handed Natsume the profile. "You may leave Natsume!"

As Natsume was on his way back he looked at Ice Queen's profile with curiosity…

_Name: Mizuki Kanzaki_

_Age: 15_

_Other: Ice Queen_

_Alice: Freezing_

_Past: Unknown_

_Crimes: Attempted assassination of Academy VIP's, never been caught and killed a number of innocent victims suspected to be supporters of the Academy._

_Strong against: FIRE_

_Weakness: Nullification_

_-Never gives up till she accomplishes her goal of bringing down the Academy_

_-Believed to have a strong attraction to Natsume Hyuuga_

Natsume started to reminisced the past…

_Flashback_

_Natsume has just rescued a lady with silver long hair. Apparently the Anti-alice group wanted her too but Natsume got to her first and brought her to the Academy._

_The woman woke up as she saw her savior._

"_Who are you?"_

_Natsume kept silent for a while before answering "I am Natsume, you are in the Alice Academy hospital now."_

_She smiled as she hugged Natsume "You are so cute! Thank you for saving me my prince! I am Mizuki!"_

_Natsume removed her arms from his neck and left her._

"_Hey! Come back Natsume!"_

_As soon as she was in the Academy, she also had many suitors because of her charismatic beauty; but she wanted only Natsume. She tried talking to him, flirting with him, but he would not give in. Then she noticed Natsume irritating a pony-tailed brunette calling her "panties girl" She saw that even if Natsume insulted her, she knew that Natsume liked her al lot. _

_A week later…_

_She waited for Natsume to be walking alone before she emerged from her hiding place._

"_Natsume…I really like you-no I love you!" with that she started kissing Natsume's neck but Natsume made no signs of sexual desire or love._

"_Ice Queen, please stop."_

_Mizuki moved back in sadness. "WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME! I NEVER LOVED ANYONE BUT YOU!"_

_Natsume made no reply._

_Mizuki continued "Why don't you talk to me! It's Mikan right! You love her! SHE IS A SLUT! NOTHING BUT A WHORE! I BET SHE INTENTIONALLY SHOWS HER UNDERWEAR TO YOU!----"_

_Mizuki was stopped as Natsume slapped her lightly on the cheek._

_Mizuki held her slapped cheek and started crying._

"_Don't insult Mikan like that! You don't even know her as much as I do for the past four years!"_

_Natsume left her slowly "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you." _

_The next day Mizuki just disappeared from the Academy with reasons that no one knew except Natsume. Then a few months later she was seen with the Anti-alice group causing trouble and serving under Rio._

_End flashback_

"She will want to kill Mikan just as much as Takeda would…I must protect Mikan."

Natsume then proceeded to rejoin the others.

Author: How was it? Please review! The next chapter will be a Ruka-Hotaru lemon!

Click and review!


	8. My Heart is Yours Eternally…

"Only You"

Thanks a bunch for all your reviews!

Sorry for the late UPDATE, got sick, exams and assignments

Chapter 8: My Heart is Yours Eternally…

It was night….

Mikan and Natsume decided to sleep in one side while Hotaru and Ruka on the room beside them.

Mikan trembled in fear as she looked outside the window from her bed if Takeda was there.

"_I'm gonna kill you and your boyfriend bitch!"_

Mikan recalled those words that played like an endless tape recorder. Mikan started to cry silently to avoid making Natsume worry. But Natsume caught Mikan's sniff as he looked back to find Mikan in tears.

Natsume quickly got into bed with her and wrapped her around his arms and legs. "Mikan…are you alright?"

Mikan suppressed her tears "I'm fine Natsume…I'm feel so helpless and scared…after Takeda almost raped---"

Natsume quickly silenced Mikan with a kiss that made Mikan moan amidst her flowing tears. "Natsume…"

Natsume silenced her lips with his finger as he brushed her long auburn hair "Mikan…I will be here always…so sleep now Mikan…"

Mikan smiled and slowly closed her eyes, soon she cried herself to sleep with Natsume burying his entire form on Mikan's body, giving her warmth and protection.

"Mikan…you have suffered much…but I won't let you suffer anymore! If I cannot rid you of that pain…then I will share that pain with you…"

Natsume soon drifted to sleep…

-----------------------------------------------------------next room-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru could not get any sleep as she looked through the window pane deep in thought.

Ruka got in with two cups of hot cocoa as the weather was really freezing.

"Hey Imai, I got you a cup of hot cocoa!" Ruka began trying to brighten her mood.

No reaction. Still the same lifeless Hotaru staring thru the window.

Ruka embraced Hotaru firmly "Hotaru! Please answer me…your making me worry!"

Hotaru smiled as she cupped Ruka's cheeks which flared up.

"I'm just worried about Mikan…I feel that death will be the least of her troubles."

Hotaru stared intently at the blonde-haired Ruka---he was really cute and good-looking too. He was liked by nearly everyone of every age in the academy. Deep inside Hotaru was in deep pain as she looked at herself---short-haven-haired tomboyish look with an emotionless face who had no interest in socializing; desiring only to lock oneself up in a room inventing stuff like some weird person. Hotaru held back all emotions as she faced Ruka "Thank you for the hot cocoa Ruka but could I just take a walk outside---just outside the park alone? I really need some time out."

Ruka stared at Hotaru with worry "Imai…Rio, Takeda…they might strike anytime. I can't forgive myself if something happened to you!"

Hotaru's eyes started to show slight redness "Ruka…please excuse me, I will just be in the hallways then!" with that Hotaru dashed out.

"Hotaru!"

Hotaru ignored Ruka's call as she ran as far as she can before tears started to flow out of her eyes. Hotaru could not restrain her tears as she covered her mouth to avoid making any sound.

She hated herself. She hated everything about her personality. Why couldn't she be like Mikan? Beautiful, friendly and adored to be the perfect partner of the serious yet good-looking Natsume? How could the handsome, charming and charismatic Ruka be with her? Did she really deserve his love and affection?

Hotaru could not help but remember what happened just awhile ago…

_Flashback_

_Hotaru was walking alone when Sumire and the others passed by accidentally._

_One of the girls started "Hey look Sumire, one of Mikan's friends----the really weird one!"_

_They started laughing._

_Hotaru continued to walk and ignore them._

_Sumire butted in "Tell me about it…I can't believe Ruka picked her over us! She is so…creepy!"_

"_Yeah!" another girl shouted "Do you think Ruka is just clinging on to Hotaru because Mikan is close to her? I mean Mikan already loves Natsume and Ruka only made the excuse to be with Hotaru so he could be near Mikan---to see Mikan at least."_

_Sumire laughed causing the words to form a scythe that ripped through Hotaru's heart. Hotaru ignored them and continued walking all the same---keeping her outer emotions lifeless and as unaffected as possible. "Yeah I can't blame Ruka...Mikan has grown really hot over the years…so I can't lie about that! Perhaps maybe Ruka only became Imai's girlfriend to try to forget Mikan!"_

_Sumire's entire group burst out laughing as they walked away from Hotaru leaving a tortured heart and mind to ponder about later._

_End flashback_

_LEMON…BEWARE!_

"Sumire is right…am I just a burden to Ruka? I wouldn't blame Ruka for still loving Mikan and I can't hate Mikan too for being everything a guy would want!" They are both my friends…I told Mikan to be honest with herself but I am not even honest with myself…I really love Ruka. Is it his fault if he might not like me? No! This is all my fault for being a weirdo all my life!"

Hotaru reflected on her thoughts and smiled (while crying) as she remembered the sweet romances and nothingness that she spent with Ruka. Ruka would just smile at her seriousness and talk to her even if she gave him one liners in return. Ruka was like Mikan…few who continued to be her companions even with her attitude.

Hotaru stared towards the mirror and cupped her cheeks "Perhaps if you had more color…had longer hair and a sense of style…Ruka would have the right reasons to love me…"

When Hotaru returned to the room she got in putting back her same emotionless face as if nothing happened. "I'm sorry Ruka…I thought I saw something dash off…so I followed it and—"

Ruka smiled as he took off his shirt leaving his muscular built physique had made Hotaru look back beet red.

"What are you doing Ruka!" Hotaru asked with shyness.

"You are a very bad liar Hotaru…"

"I…"

"The rats…the birds even the crickets in the hallways are my ears and my messengers…"

Hotaru kept quiet. Ruka slowly approached Hotaru as he started to unbutton Hotaru's upper shirt while his lust filled eyes began to stir trouble.

Hotaru backed away as half the buttons were unbuttoned showing part of her bra.

"Stop..." Hotaru covered her body with her hands "This body doesn't deserve one like yours…"

Ruka ignored this as he advanced slowly as he kissed and nipped Hotaru's neck making her weak as her hands fell from wrapping it around her body---giving Ruka the freedom to pull out all her clothes leaving only her underwear.

Hotaru moaned as Ruka started to touch her thighs " aahhh…Imai…don't you believe that your body is gorgeous? Besides we already did this before why were you trying to resist helplessly?" Ruka eyed her with intense hunger.

"mmmm….aaaahhh…Ruka….but Sumire…aaaahh!" Hotaru couldn't even say a complete sentence as Ruka cupped her breasts and ripped the bra off.

"If you mention Sumire…I will never stop torturing you! Don't let her affect you! If you mention Sumire's name one more time…"

Ruka smiled as she moved back "Sumire!"

Ruka laughed out "I see…so you want to play this game eh?"

Ruka rushed as he caught the naked Hotaru by her breasts making Hotaru scream out in pleasure.

Ruka carried Hotaru as he started to suck her breast openly.

"aaahhh….Oh GOD! Ruka…" Hotaru screamed out loud.

Ruka smiled "shout my name one more time…"

Hotaru moaned loudly "Make me!"

Ruka cupped her breasts harder as Hotaru resisted giving in

"Ruka…it feels…aaahh…please…"

"Scream out my name Hotaru!" Ruka commanded obviously teasing her.

"I…aaah…---" Hotaru never finished as Ruka bent down and licked her womanhood making some flow juices flow out.

"OH RUKA! DON"T STOP!" Hotaru screamed out loud making Ruka smirk.

"Ruka inserted his finger in it and started pumping in as Hotaru's nipples brushed Ruka's chest making them both moan out loud nearly waking everyone else (NEARLY!)

"RUKA! OH FASTER!"

"OH Imai! Your nipples are sooo hard!"

Ruka took of his boxers and now they both naked on the bed as Ruka started pumping his manhood unto Hotaru.

"ONEGAII! Harder! RUKA! RUKA! RUKA!" Hotaru's screams became louder as Ruka continued pumping back and forth.

"HOTARU! Aaahhh..damn…rocking you feels sooo good!"

Ruka hoisted Hotaru up as he sucked and licked Hotaru's hardened nipples with continuously pumping his manhood to her womanhood.

"HOTARU!"  
"RUKA!" They both screamed out loud as their first orgasm ended.

Ruka smiled " Hotaru…I told you you won't be able to resist me…"

Hotaru smiled as she bent down and started to engulf Ruka's member wholly.

"UUUMMMFF! HOTARU! What are you…aaahhhh! Oh aaaaahhh!"

Hotaru smiled as she continued sucking Ruka's member not saying a word.

"Imai you must----AAAAHHHHH!" Ruka never finished his sentence to warn Hotaru as thick cum engulfed Hotaru's mouth who swallowed it proudly and kissed Ruka on the lips making him taste her lips with his cum.

"Two orgasms Ruka…you loose…" Hotaru smiled in victory.

Ruka had to conceit defeat. He was too tired and weak to even move after Hotaru gave him that wonderful blowjob.

"You win Hotaru…" Ruka smiled as Hotaru layed down his chest. "Ruka…I will always love you even if you feel otherwise someday…"

"I will always love you and no one else Hotaru…always…"

"Promise me…"

"I promise…"

With that Ruka and Hotaru drifted into a peaceful sleep.

End Lemon…

------------------------------------------------------somewhere outside----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rio stared in the open as Mizuki stayed by his side hiding on top of a tree.

"Mizuki…to get Natsume…we must shatter his relationship with Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru."

Mizuki smirked "I understand Master Rio…Natsume shall be mine tomorrow…"

To be continued….

Sorry for the long update! Please review! The next will be a twist of events!


	9. The Art of Deception and Lies

"Only You"

Thanks a bunch for all your reviews!

Mid-terms are coming up soon…have to study

Well, Mizuki is mine but Ice Queen belongs to Gakuen Alice!

Chapter 9: The Art of Deception and Lies

The morning seemed to have gone peacefully without any sign of Rio or his thugs. Mikan seemed to have forgotten the entire incident and the four chatted as if nothing happened…

"Mikan…" Natsume called.

"What is it Natsume?" Mikan asked with a smile free of worries.

Natsume, no longer secretive of his actions, advanced in front of the entire class and hugged Mikan tightly tracing a finger towards her breast.

Mikan tried to suppress a moan, but it couldn't be helped, Natsume was too sexy to resist.

"Demo…Natsume-kun…they are watching…" Mikan was silenced as she stretched her neck allowing Natsume to kiss her neck.

"Ignore them…I wanted you so badly the moment you left me for ten minutes and proceeded to class…" Natsume replied huskily.

Ruka and Hotaru resumed doing their daily routines as if nothing had happened.

"Man! Natsume's already had her! Why didn't she pick me!" One of the guys in the class murmured, while others were drooling wishing it was their tongue that was on Mikan's neck. The other girls too wished it was them that Natsume was fondling.

Sumire moaned selflessly as she imagined it was her Natsume was kissing.

"I envy Mikan!" Anna shouted.

I feel happy for Mikan!" Yuu smiled.

"Natsume…" Mikan moaned again.

"What is it my sweet Mikan…?" Natsume breathed towards her neck.

"Later…" Mikan whispered, "Near the forest…let us meet there…alone…with blankets and pillows…"

Natsume couldn't wait…

---------------------------------------------------------------3 hours after class------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume arrived ten minutes before their designated time, he came with loose pants to avoid complications when he takes it off. He browses the current location and satisfied and sure of the landmark, he laid the mat, pillows and blankets as he awaited Mikan.

Not far….

Rio smiled "Mizuki…to defeat Natsume, we must destroy his joys in life, and with this first step, the rest will follow!"

As Natsume was waiting, he saw a figure approach him from afar…

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted waving his hand calling her.

But it wasn't Mikan…

As the figure drew close, Natsume quickly stood up and went in a fighting position.

"Mizuki! How did you get here!" Natsume shouted angrily.

Mizuki smiled as she approached Natsume seductively and started to take off her coat---revealing her sexy lingerie that made Natsume's bulge come out all off a sudden.

"I want you Natsume…" Mizuki moaned as she trailed her finger towards Natsume's chest.

Natsume was aroused---as any man would be---but never gave in.

"Mizuki…I love Mikan and only Mikan will touch my body…now please stop it." Natsume replied calmly.

'_Natsume…touch her! Feel her! I command you!'_

Natsume felt weak all of a sudden as he took off his boxers leaving him completely naked.

"Damn! Rio is controlling me!"

Mizuki smiled "I know…but just give in Natsume…I can give you your most pleasurable moment!"

'_Give in Natsume…'_

"I musn't!" Natsume shouted. He was getting weaker because of Rio and Mizuki's mode of attack.

Mizuki trailed her tongue on Natsume's chest as Natsume moaned ripping off Mizuki's lingerie revealing her big breasts. She was indeed sexy, hot and beautiful.

"Rio is right…" Natsume conceited defeat. "It does feel good!"

With that he started sucking Mizuki's breast making Mizuki scream out his name.

"Ahhhhh! Ooooh! Aaaah! Natsume! YES! Ahhhh!" Mizuki screamed out even more as Natsume bent down to kiss her thighs.

"Mmmm…delicious…" Natsume smiled but deep inside he was in pain for betraying Mikan. "Forgive me Mikan…"

"Rio…Mizuki…please stop this…." Natsume pleaded as he kneaded Mizuki's breasts making Mizuki moan with ecstasy.

"Ooooh, Natsume…how can I stop now…"

Natsume pushed her down and with that he thrusted his cock towards Mizuki making them shout---echoes could be heard throughout the forest!

"Aaahhh! AAAhhhh! Mizuki…I--- hate--- you--- for ----this! Natsume panted but kept on fucking Mizuki as her juices spilled out little by little.

"OOOhhh! Natsume! My sexy black cat! YES! AAAHHH! Aaahh! "They both rocked, moaned and panted until they orgasmed!

'_More Natsume…'_

"Enough Rio!" Natsume shouted. But it was futile…he kissed Mizuki's breast as their bodies were now covered with sweat as another orgasm occurred.

"Natsume! YES! AHHH!" Mizuki screamed.

Natsume was suffering…

"Mikan…"

As soon as a third orgasm came out, Natsume and Mizuki were pressed against each other as Mizuki fell on top of Natsume, panting.

"Yummy…Natsume…" Mizuki smiled towards another direction. Natsume turned around and his eyes bulged out at the sight of Mikan.

Mikan was in tears as she had witnessed the Entire sex scandal from a distance! Her heart was crushed into pieces. She wasn't able to hear the blurry conversation between them except their moans and screams. Tears started to flow down as Mikan lost all reason to even mutter a word.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted, tears too flowing out of his eyes. "It's not what you think it is!"

"Natsume…why…?"

"Mikan…!" Natsume got off Mizuki as he tried walking towards Mikan only to have Mikan move back.

"You are not the Natsume that I once loved…who are you? "I love you my Mikan!" "I will protect you" How dare you say these words to me!" Mikan burst out in tears and ran back as part of her night dress was torn, leaving her outfit ruined.

"Mikan!" Natsume ran off bringing his clothes with him leaving Mizuki satisfied from sexual pleasure.

Rio came out of his hiding place and approached her.

"How did you like it Mizuki…?" Rio asked.

"It felt soooo good and satisfying Master Rio…thank you…" Mizuki smiled.

"All part of Step A, my dear Mizuki…" Rio smiled and started walking towards the same direction as Natsume and Mikan.

Just then Hanzo appeared and kneeled before Rio "Master, shall I take you to your next phase of the plan?"

"Yes Hanzo…take me to Ruka…"

With that they teleported leaving Mizuki behind…

"You had your fun Mizuki…when can I have mine?" a voice said.

"Soon Takeda…Mikan will be all yours to play with…just wait for Master Rio's orders and just like me, you will be rewarded handsomely!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Somewhere in the Academy-------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan ran as far as she could go deep within the forest. Natsume was just toying with her after all…she was played with…fooled with and she gave her virginity to him…

"Natsume…damn you for making me fall in love with you!" Mikan didn't care where she went. She needed to get further from the scene.

She ran and ran until it started to rain really hard. Droplets of water poured out as she struggled to go further but ended up falling.

Minutes seemed to turn to hours as Mikan lay motionless in the middle of the forest…

"Damn…I'm catching a cold…oh well…dying here in the middle of the forest isn't so bad after all…" Mikan smiled as she moved weakly struggling to move her hands or fingers but she was too frustrated and weak. For once in her life…she felt so hopeless, cheated and stabbed in the back.

Mikan was about to close her eyes and sleep when she heard a shout…

"Mikan! What the hell happened to you!"

The figure came rushing towards her as she smiled weakly, unable to mutter a word.

"Natsume…is that you?"

Mikan looked up to find Ruka with a worried expression on his face with an umbrella above her.

"Damn it Mikan speak to me! What happened? I thought Natsume was with you?" Ruka covered Mikan with his sweater and carried her back…

"Ruka…" Mikan smiled as her body ached and she moaned in pain.

"Shhh…Mikan, don't talk!"

"Thank you Ruka…"

--------------------------------------------------------back in the forest---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume was still in the forest looking for Mikan…all drenched.

"Darn it! MIKAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Natsume shouted.

"What are you doing Natsume?"

Natsume turned to see Hotaru in her rain coat and her same dull expression.

"I'm looking for Mikan…" Natsume asked worriedly.

"Have you seen Ruka Natsume?" Hotaru asked in return.

"No. Answer my question Hotaru…"

"I haven't seen Mikan either."

"Darn it!" Natsume clenched his fists full of guilt and anger of himself.

"Calm down Natsume…panic mode does nothing." Hotaru replied.

Natsume inhaled and exhaled slowly "I'm sorry Hotaru…what are you doing here?"

"Well…Ruka visited the wild animals of this part of the forest and has been gone the whole day…I decided to look for him, but found you instead." Hotaru replied.

"Its night already plus the rains will make your fire Alice useless. Knowing Mikan, she probably went to her room now…come to think of it, I think Ruka's already in the room worried sick about me."

Natsume kept silent. "All right Imai…we should go back."

"Please be there Mikan…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan awoke to find herself in Ruka's room. She had a towel on her forehead and her wet nightgown was changed into dry comfortable pajamas and a warm shirt.

"Ruka…" Mikan smiled as Ruka came in with a cup of hot cocoa and a thermometer.

"Mikan…you're awake! Thank goodness! I checked on your temperature and you have no fever at all! Here, I brought hot cocoa for you." Ruka smiled sincerely.

Mikan smiled as she slightly blushed, reaching for the hot cocoa and taking a sip.

The warm cocoa warmed up her dampened body and spirit and it felt good.

"Thank you Ruka…but…who changed my clothes?" Mikan blushed.

Ruka turned beet red and became hysteric "Ahhh…well…when I laid you down your night gown was…errr…kinda transparent…wet too. To avoid you catching a fever I sorta…got rid of all your clothes---including your underwear and replaced it with dry clothes! I didn't look! I swear! I kept my eyes closed! I---"

"Thank you Ruka…" Mikan cut Ruka off and lowered her head in gratitude.

"Mikan…you're not mad at me?" Ruka wondered.

"No silly! You saved my life!" Mikan laughed.

"By the way Mikan…why were you there in the forest? I thought you were with Natsume?"

A sudden silence enveloped the room as Mikan tried to restrain her tears.

"Mikan…?"

Mikan couldn't control herself. She embraced Ruka and burst in tears.

Ruka was shocked but hugged her gently.

"Mikan…"

"Natsume left me Ruka…I saw him…with another woman…she was so beautiful Ruka…what am I to do? I love Natsume too much that I can't forget about him!"

Ruka was surprised to know what Natsume did. He hugged Mikan (Like a sister) tightly.

"I do not believe Natsume would do such…"

"Ruka…" Mikan sniffed. "I saw him doing it with her! Moaning and screaming!"

Ruka comforted Mikan and never broke the hug…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Perfect…" Rio grinned evilly…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ruka…Mikan is all yours…"_

Ruka suddenly jumped in bed and captured Mikan in a kiss.

"Mmm?" Mikan's eyes bulged out in horror….yet a tint of pleasure.

Ruka was shocked as he immediately broke the kiss. "What did I just do?"

"_What the hell did you do? You already have Hotaru and Natsume is your best friend dammit!"_

Ruka saw the flushed and confused Mikan and apologized.

"Forgive me Mikan…I didn't know what came over me…" scratching his head.

Mikan smiled as she brushed her lips over Ruka's

Ruka moaned as he started to feel Mikan's breasts with his hands.

"Darn it!" Mikan pulled back making Ruka withdraw as well.

"I'm sorry Mikan…I didn't mean to touch you…" Ruka replied with a worried expression.

"No Ruka…it's not your fault…I thought that I could love you instead to replace Natsume…but I can't! I love Natsume…besides…I will be cheating Hotaru."

Mikan lowered her head to Ruka. "Hotaru has never smiled so often until you came into her life…"

Ruka smiled. "I know…I love Hotaru to bits and I really didn't know what came over me…I heard a voice and all of a sudden I just kissed you…"

Before Mikan could reply…

"_ONE LAST KISS RUKA!"_

Ruka grabbed Mikan's tiny waist and gave her a passionate kiss. Mikan was in utter shock as she tried to push Ruka away but in vain!

"Ruka…is Mikan with you?" a voice called out which brought Ruka back to normal.

The doors were opened and the four friends came face to face with each other----

Hotaru and Natsume were in a state of shock at seeing the spectacle---Ruka and Mikan were on top of each other about to DO IT. Ruka's right hand was on Mikan's breast.

When Ruka saw this he immediately withrew his hands from Mikan as both of them got off the bed in opposite directions.

Natsume couldn't believe it. Ruka…his most trusted friend would betray him and steal Mikan away! Anger enveloped Natsume's body

"Darn Ruka! What are you doing to Mikan!" Natsume yelled.

Mikan was silent as Ruka couldn't even explain clearly what happened. "Natsume…I can explain…" Ruka muttered.

Ruka turned to Hotaru and saw her in her seemingly emotionless face as tears enveloped in her eyes.

"Imai! Let me explain please!"

Hotaru smiled as tears flowed down her cheeks, "Ruka…I love you…and I told you before that I would always do even if you don't feel the same way about me."

Ruka couldn't even mutter a word…Hotaru still loved him despite getting caught in the act of kissing her best friend.

"Darn it…why is my chest so painful all of a sudden?" Hotaru pressed against her shattered heart. She turned to Mikan and approached her as she held her hands tightly towards her cheeks. " Baka Mikan…! I always envied your beauty, your charisma, your gentleness and your innocence. I have told myself all over again that I could not possibly deserve Ruka's love…" Hotaru started walking out as fast as she could.

"Hotaru! Wait!" Mikan rushed to Hotaru avoiding eye contact with Natsume. On the way out she turned to Ruka. "Don't worry Ruka, I'll clear this matter between you two. I'm really sorry for this Ruka…" with that Mikan left.

The two left leaving Natsume and Ruka all alone…

"Do you really think I would steal Mikan from you Natsume?" Ruka asked calmly

"It's hard to deny what one has witnessed…" Natsume lost all fiber of his being as his entire body flared up…

"Damn Natsume please let me explain!"

Natsume didn't even give Ruka the chance as he charged head on and punched Ruka with a flaming fist that send Ruka flying to the other side of the wall.

Ruka leaned weakly then spat out blood as Natsume approached him slowly.

"Natsume…If you refuse to listen then I will not move from this spot nor fight you even if you should kill me…" Ruka supported his injured arm.

Natsume approached him and battered Ruka with four blows---giving Ruka bruises all over his body.

"Fight me for Mikan's love dammit!" Natsume yelled.

"I DON'T LOVE MIKAN!" Ruka yelled.

Natsume was silenced with those words as his raging fire cooled down.

"I love Imai and only my Hotaru!"

"Then why?"

"A voice told me to do it! A voice that I couldn't resist!" Ruka shouted as he spat a bit of blood.

"Rio!" Natsume shouted. Guilt shrouded him for hurting his best friend to the point of killing him.

Natsume assisted Ruka unto the bed and laid him there. "Forgive me Ruka…I too was mind-controlled by Rio and for that betrayed Mikan…"

Ruka thought as he faced the luminous moon on view his window.

"Natsume…could it be possible that we've been played on so…oh no! MIKAN and HOTARU!"

Natsume too became hysteric "Ruka! We must find them!"

Ruka stood up weakly "I'll help you…"

"No Ruka! This is my fault! I promise I won't let anything happen to Hotaru and Mikan!"

Just then several knives flew towards Natsume as Natsume barely blocked them.

"You are not going anywhere…"

A dark figure emerged from the window as Ruka immediately got off his bed as quickly as he could despite his injury and went to a fighting stance with Natsume.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk…" Hanzo replied callously "You two were very promising…but alas Master Rio's plan shall come to fruition! ALICE ACADEMY WILL FALL THIS VERY DAY!"

_Flashback_

"_Hanzo…" Rio ordered "Natsume and Ruka will definitely tell each other that they have both been mind-controlled…if so kill them and make sure they don't reunite with Mikan or Hotaru!"_

"_Takeda…" _

"_Yes my lord…" Takeda bowed._

"_Now I give you a task of taking care of those brats! Kill both Mikan and Hotaru---in anyway pleasurable to you!"_

"_My pleasure Master Rio…"_

"_Ice queen…"_

"_Yes my lord…" Mizuki lowered her head in respect._

"_Rally our forces and storm the Academy! Kill all who oppose us!'_

_End flashback_

You see my dear Natsume…even as we speak…your princesses are in Takeda's hands! HAHAHAHA!"

"Damn you!" Natsume curled up a fireball in his hands. "Ruka…I'm gonna kill this guy!"

"I'm with you!"

----------------------------------------------------------Alice Academy Library--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan and Hotaru were in the library of the Academy…since it was still so late at night no one was at sight.

"Hotaru…I don't love Ruka…I swear! I still love Natsume!" Mikan pleaded with teary eyes for her best friend to forgive her.

"Baka…I am aware of what Natsume did…but how can I sympathize with you or even believe those words after what you done?" Hotaru asked wiping off her tears.

"Hotaru…Ruka kissed me first…"

Hotaru frowned at hearing what Mikan just said. "Baka! As if that will make me feel better!"

"When Ruka kissed me…his eyes became colorless…without life…and he told me something about a voice when he apologized…"

Hotaru's eyes shot up "A voice?"

"What is it Hotaru?" Mikan asked in a curious manner.

"RIO is behind this!" Hotaru concluded.

"Whaaat? We have to clear this matter with Natsume and Ruka or else---"

"Your secrets will stay with you here in your graves!"

Hotaru brought out her baka gun as Mikan hid behind her in fear.

"Takeda…"

Takeda emerged with a face more sinister than before.

Mikan…long time no see…I haven't had a good fuck lately…wooo who is your friend here? Kinda cute too…yep I certainly got my reward!"

Hotaru fired several shots of her baka gun but Takeda evaded them all as he ran towards them-held their hands- and electrocuted them as both Mikan and Hotaru fainted from the shock.

Takeda smirked as he started stripping off everything they wore until they were only in their underwear.

"Delicious women…for once I shall be satisfied!" Takeda shouted as his saliva dripped over Mikan's neck…

-----------------------------------------------------------to be continued------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I'm really sorry for not updating for so long…maybe two more chapters…and for the next chapter…I'm really sorry for what the author will make Takeda do to Mikan…

Review! LOL!

Finals (Hell week) will be coming soon so please bear with me! I won't leave this story unfinished! If you really want more lemon then I will on the final chapter…

Sem break is near so I will have all the time I need!


	10. The Revelation

"Only You"

Thanks a bunch for all your reviews! I'm really glad that people take time to review…they really keep me going. Honestly, there were many instances when I wanted to stop and cancel this story, but when I see even 1 review, I just couldn't let that person down.

The longest chapter ever! NO CLIFF HANGERS!!!

As promised…

Chapter 10: The Revelation

Ruka and Natsume fell to the ground all bruised and beaten up.

"Uhhh…Damn it Natsume…" Ruka crawled trying to push his body to get up "He's too strong…"

Natsume coughed out a bit of blood "Too fast…to agile…I can't uhhh…get near him!!!"

Hanzo smiled as he took out his knife

"Poor fools…I can't understand why Master Rio found you so important!!!"

_Flashback _

_Natsume and Ruka charged head on but before they could reach Hanzo he vanished...!_

"_The Hell???" Natsume yelled._

"_Look out Natsume!!!" Ruka shouted as Hanzo punched Natsume's stomach and send a flying dagger towards Ruka. Ruka barely made it as his arm got scratched._

"_Ruka!!!" Natsume shouted as he conjured up a fireball and lunged it towards Hanzo._

_Hanzo smiled as he vanished, making the fireball slam right into the wall._

"_Natsume…do you see me…?" a voice echoed._

_Natsume sweated continuously as he and Ruka supported each others back by standing side by side._

"_Do you see me Natsume…?"_

"_Do you see death before you???"_

"_SHUT UP!!!" Natsume shouted as Ruka continued to look around…_

"_Should I end it?" Hanzo answered casually_

"_DARN YOU!!! COME OUT!!!" Natsume yelled as he fired flame balls at all directions, leaving the entire room in ruins…_

"_Boo…" Hanzo appeared behind and continued blowing punches towards Natsume_

"_NATSUME!!!! DARN YOU!!!" Ruka charged towards Hanzo as Hanzo casually dropped the beaten Natsume to the ground._

"_Here…catch!" Hanzo threw a tiny ball towards Ruka as it exploded throwing Ruka to the wall hard._

"_Now…farewell…" Hanzo brought out his razor sword and advanced slowly._

_End flashback_

"Why aren't the Alice Academy personnel coming after this chaos???" Ruka shouted weakly.

"Master Rio has already attacked…" Hanzo smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------Outside--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BOOM" an explosion was heard as the electric walls of Alice Academy came crumbling down.

"Use you barrier Alice Mark-san!" Rio ordered as one of his men activated his Alice and sealed the entire Academy in a force field.

"That should keep the outside Tokyo enforcers to intervene in our attack…" Mizuki smiled.

"The TIME IS NOW!!!" Rio shouted as his men started to bring out guns and readying their alice abilities.

"Don't come any closer!" The Academy guards came with their guns.

Rio laughed. "Ahh…the appetizer…I guess the faculty will just have to wait…"

Mizuki smiled as she unleashed her ice powers instantly freezing a dozen of them.

"Sir…" One guard shivered as the others moved back.

"Retreat! Sound the alarm! Contact the faculty!!!" The captain shouted as the other guards quickly retreated.

"Master Rio…" Mizuki pleaded.

"My dear Mizuki…in chess…the pawns always go first…" Rio replied as his Anti-Alice coalition group started to advance.

------------------------------------------------------------Library--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"uhhh…." Mikan slowly opened her eyes as she examined her surroundings…

"Hotaru???" Mikan called out.

"Mikan…" a weak voice called out.

Mikan turned to see Hotaru with scratches and bruises---she was wearing nothing but her underwear. She then looked at herself and realized that she too was in her underwear tied up.

"Hotaru…are you alright?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"Baka Mikan…you always think of others before yourself!" Hotaru leaned weakly against the wall. "I'm fine…he didn't desire me as much as he desired you…but he trailed kisses all over my body as "training for you…"

"I was disgusted…" Hotaru muttered helplessly.

"Take that back…"

The 2 turned their backs to find Takeda behind them.

Takeda was only in his boxers as he moved towards Hotaru.

"You know something bitch…I didn't ask your fucking opinion about what I just did!!!"

"Well I just gave it to you!!!" Hotaru shot back.

Takeda grabbed her neck and lunged Hotaru towards the ground.

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan yelled as Hotaru passed out.

"No woman hates Takeda…especially undesirable woman like you!!!" Takeda glared at the unconscious body.

"Hotaru!!! Please stop!!! Oh Hotaru!!!" Mikan started to cry.

"Now now my luscious Mikan…I know you want me…" Takeda smiled as he advanced towards Mikan.

Mikan crawled back in fear. "Takeda…stay away from me…"

"Shut up princess…just close your eyes and you will be mine…"

Takeda advanced until Mikan could no longer move back due to the walls. Takeda instantly tackled her down.

"NO! NO! NO!" Mikan shook her head trying to hide her face from Takeda.

Takeda grabbed Mikan's mouth and forced open her lips and kissed her greedily.

Mikan glared back as she bit Takeda's lips---forcing him to move back as his lips started to bleed.

Takeda instantly slapped her face and grabbed her neck.

"STUPID BITCH!!!"

"Damn you Takeda…I won't forgive you…" Mikan muttered helplessly as her tears flowed non-stop.

"Mikan…" Takeda inhaled her sweaty yet unique scent that only Mikan would emit as he started to lick Mikan's neck.

"Oh…Mikan…I haven't tasted you since I got locked up…" Takeda moaned. "you know something babe…" Takeda paused as he traced his finger from Mikan's thighs to her womanhood. "I masturbated everyday for you hoping that I would one day fuck you till I drop…"

"Takeda…" Mikan's tears were tears of humiliated, disgust and helplessness. "please…stop it…"

Takeda ignored her as he stared afar---admiring Mikan's features---gazing at her with intense lust and hunger.

Takeda ripped off Mikan's bra and pulled down her panties as Mikan cried silently "Have mercy Takeda…please…I'm begging you…don't do this…"

"Mikan…I've always wanted to hold them…" Takeda pressed hold of Mikan's breast rubbing them as he yelled louder.

"MIKAN!!! OHHHH MIKAN!!!" Takeda moaned as loud as he could.

"HELP!!! ANYBODY!!! NATSUME!!!" Mikan shouted.

"It's useless…he's probably dead by now…and no one will hear you as Master Rio had probably begun his assault.

"Natsume…" Mikan grew silent "YOU"RE LYING!!!" Mikan yelled out in horror as her heart beat increased.

Takeda smiled as he started to lick Mikan's womanhood with such ferocity that Mikan couldn't speak or move.

"No…stop…Takeda…no…" Mikan's voice was diminishing as Takeda continued licking her clean.

"mmm…Mikan…I didn't know you tasted this good…mmm…"

Mikan closed her eyes praying for a miracle. 'That's right…Natsume's not dead…he will rescue me…just like before…anytime…'

She couldn't stop herself as her orgasm came out and Takeda swallowed her juices whole---laughing with satisfaction and revenge.

"How did you like it bitch?" Takeda smiled as he sucked on Mikan's left breast.

Mikan's eyes lost color and her body had ceased to move.

"Takeda…why?" Mikan muttered weakly.

Takeda ignored her as he started to do away with his boxers.

"Mikan…my little sex object…do I have to?" Takeda smiled as he thrusted his manhood into Mikan's as Mikan remained still.

"YES MIKAN!!!" Takeda pumped back and forth with such force that Mikan felt intense pain---but her physical pain meant nothing to her mental torture.

She was too weak and drained. She no longer resisted. She closed her eyes as if this was just a dream. "I'm sorry Natsume…I wasn't strong enough…"

Takeda smiled "I like this feeling…Ohhhhh! AHHH!!! GOD MIKAN!!! IT SATISFIES ME MORE IF YOU DON'T RESIST!!!"

Takeda couldn't control himself as he cummed all over Mikan's womanhood and her lower body portions---but Mikan never moved nor did she mutter a word.

Takeda pressed his entire body weight on Mikan as only her running tears were moving.

"Do you really want to know???" Takeda seductively muttered as he licked her lower stomach tasting more of Mikan.

"…"

"You're my obsession…"

With that deed done and Takeda satisfied, he grabbed his clothes and left Mikan in the same position in the same situation and in the same agony and torture as he hummed a happy tune while getting dressed---as if nothing happened. "I'll be back with my round two bitch…sayonara!" Takeda jeered.

"Natsume…" Mikan muttered weakly. "I want to die now…"

-------------------------------------------------------------Natsume's room-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo grabbed his knife and charged head on towards Natsume. "DIE!!! You won't evade this!!!"

Natsume conjured up a fire and hurled it towards Hanzo.

"That won't work!" Hanzo smiled as he got closer.

"NATSUME!!! RUN!!!" Ruka shouted.

Natsume closed his eyes.

"Mikan needs me…I must rescue her before all is lost!!!"

Natsume's entire body flared up as Hanzo's clothing started to burn before he even got close.

"FUCK YOU BLACK CAT!!!" Hanzo screamed as he rolled over the floor in pain.

"Natsume! You did it!!!" Ruka smiled amidst the pain and injuries.

Hanzo threw a dozen bombs towards Ruka and Natsume.

"CRAP!!!" Ruka shouted "Natsume!!!"

Natsume saw this and starting to move away from the bombs.

"Too late fools!!! Perish!!!"

Just then a quick shadow carried Ruka and Natsume away just in time as the bombs leveled the entire room to the ground.

Hanzo stood up with his knife in hand. "That took care of…."

He never finished his last sentence as he saw Natsume and Ruka still alive and unaffected.

"???!!! ARE YOU PEOPLE UNKILLABLE???" Hanzo shouted as he got more bombs from his pocket.

"You are really unfair Hanzo…" a man emerged beside Ruka and Natsume "to think that I trained you and you defected to Rio and committed murder towards the Academy personnel…"

Hanzo's sweat formed as he shuddered upon hearing the voice. "Master…."

"MASTER???" Natsume and Ruka shouted in unison.

"That's right my black cat…" Persona replied "He is my student…just like you Natsume…but he isn't playing fair at all…"

Hanzo became berserk as he threw all his bombs towards Persona as they exploded in contact with the ground.

As the smoke ceased Persona emerged behind Hanzo, making Hanzo freeze in fear.

"You did it again Hanzo…" Persona smiled. "must I let you go unpunished?"

Hanzo grabbed his knife and bolo on both hands and charged towards Persona.

Natsume and Ruka were speechless as they witnessed Persona's amazing skill. He evaded all of Hanzo's blows with relative ease.

"Natsume…" Ruka asked "is your master really this good?"

"I have never seen him fight…" Natsume stood dumbstruck.

"You're wasting my time…" Persona sighed as he grabbed his pocket knife and with all speed and lightning agility, stabbed Hanzo's throat.

Hanzo's eyes shot open as blood oozed from his mouth.

Persona grabbed his collar and smiled "Next time my class F student…before you start defecting make sure you are at least capable of lasting 5 minutes against me…got that?" with that he let go of Hanzo's lifeless body as he collapsed on the ground.

"Thank you Persona…" Natsume muttered.

"I've been watching you two for awhile…" Persona replied.

Natsume's calm face turned to anger "WHY??? WHY THE HELL DID YOU SIT BACK AND WATCH US GET BEATEN UP WHEN YOU COULD TAKE HIM IN LESS THAN A FEW SECONDS???"

Persona smiled and patted Natsume like a little kid.

"Because…the academy's most valuable assets are you and Mikan…if you are to spend the rest of your life with her , then you must make sure that you will be ready to protect her against enemies far stronger than this…or else…"

"Or else what?"

"or else…you have to uphold your promise to me by killing yourself , giving up Mikan's life and love in exchange for the Academy's loyalty if ever you end up in a tight situation wherein your enemies hold the upper hand!"

Natsume nodded and Ruka helped him.

:"The academy faculty and men are currently in crossfire with Rio's men. I should be joining them soon…but even I won't stand a chance against Rio's mind-control shit…only Mikan can save us in this case…so saving Mikan involves saving the academy too, and I won't help you there any longer, now go!!!"

Natsume and Ruka nodded and proceeded to look for Mikan and Hotaru.

"Ruka…" Natsume stared towards his best friend.

"Don't worry…" Ruka reassured Natsume as he whistled calling the attention of a bird.

The bird landed on Ruka's shoulders and started to chirp.

"WHAT???" Ruka shouted in surprise.

"What happened Ruka?" Are Imai and Mikan alright???" Natsume asked hysterically.

"Academy Library now!!!!" Ruka started running as fast as he could even with his injury.

Natsume saw this and he too quickened his pace.

"Natsume…I think we're too late!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------Outside the Academy-----------------------------------------------------

The Academy personnel began a bloody crossfire with Rio's thugs.

"Narumi!!!" Jinno shouted. "Have all the students been evacuated???"

"A barrier has been made!!! They are trapped in this academy…" Narumi ducked as a beam hurled past him.

"DAMN!!! If they get past us then our students would all be recruited to the Anti-Alice group!!!!"

Not far….

"Master…" Mizuki asked "Why don't you just use your Alice of sound to render them helpless?"

Rio smiled as he brought out some pop corn and started munching from a distance from the field.

"We are winning this battle anyway...I just want to sit back and watch."

"Are you not going to permit me to attack?" Mizuki asked.

"Tell me Mizuki…" Rio interrupted her.

"What is it?"

"Do you still love Natsume?" Rio asked.

"I…" Mizuki kept silent.

"If you do love him…why did you make him suffer?" Rio asked, curious to what her answer may be.

"Hatred and revenge…" Mizuki replied callously. "Ever since I left the academy, I have always loved him…and I felt miserable…I had sleepless nights, and every time I remember Mikan in his arms…I cursed him more and more for denying my love…"

Rio laughed out loud "how touching!"

"Are you skeptic of me my lord?" Mizuki asked.

"Look at me Mizuki…" Rio cupped her cheeks. "I don't care how you feel as long as you do your job. You know very well what will happen if Natsume refuses to join us…so if he does refuse…can you kill him?" Rio asked.

Silence….

"Yes Master Rio…I will kill him…with my bear hands…"

---------------------------------------------------------------Library---------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume and Ruka rushed to find Hotaru in the ground unconscious.

"HOTARU!!!" Ruka rushed towards Hotaru and covered her body with his own uniform.

"Hotaru…please wake up…" Ruka hugged her body tightly.

"Baka…" a voice escaped Hotaru's mouth.

"Hotaru…thank God!!!" Ruka smiled. "Are you hurt? Did Takeda do anything to you???"

"I'm…fine…just a couple of scratches…but I'm fine…I was knocked unconscious but besides some disgusting kisses…he did not touch me…"

"Imai!!!" Natsume held Hotaru's shoulders firmly. "Where is Mikan????"

Hotaru looked down and tears started to flow. "Natsume…."

"Speak Hotaru!!! What happened to Mikan damn it!!!"

"Mikan….Mikan was…" Hotaru could not bring out the right words.

"Mikan is here!!!" a voice called out.

The three turned to find the dressed Takeda holding the naked Mikan by the throat.

"BASTARD!!!" Natsume curled up his hands as fire started to form from them.

"Ah Ah Ah Natsume…one attack and I kill her!" Takeda smiled.

Natsume's fire diminished as his face turned to agony. "Mikan! Speak to me Mikan!!! Mikan!!!"

Mikan turned towards Natsume---dull lifeless expression----her eyes has lost every bit of color and life that ever existed in her. She had bruised and bite marks all over her body.

"N…nnn….at….nat---sume…." Mikan managed to speak "You….came for me…."

Natsume's tears of anger flowed from his eyes. "Mikan…I'm sorry I didn't come sooner…."

"Well! I'm really impressed with this girl Natsume," Takeda laughed out loud "Ever since I screwed her, she has never muttered a word!!! She really does love you..awww…so sweet….!"

"TAKEDA…." Natsume clenched his fists helplessly afraid that Takeda might hurt Mikan. "I should have killed you when I had the chance…"

"I know Natsume! You should! One thing about this bitch is that she is so good and forgiving! How stupid can this whore possibly get?"

"STOP CALLING MIKAN THOSE FILTHY NAMES!!!!" Natsume shouted.

"Watch your tone Natsume…remember, a twist of my hand on her neck would kill her."

"How does it feel Natsume??? To feel helpless---to be in a loose-loose situation! Me? I feel so damn good!!!" Takeda jeered.

Ruka clenched his fists as Hotaru could only watch helplessly.

Natsume went closer towards Takeda.

Takeda moved back and tightened his grip on Mikan's neck, making Mikan moan in agony.

"Don't come any closer Natsume…" Takeda firmly addressed Natsume.

"I can't believe you escaped death so many times…first under my attacks, then under Hanzo's…but no more…Natsume…your princess will die!!!"

Takeda then grabbed his dagger and pointed it to Mikan's chest. "Sigh! I'll be missing this body!"

"NO!!! STOP!!!" Natsume shouted as he knelt down until his head touched the ground. "Please…don't kill her…do what you want with me…"

"What's this I see???" Takeda lightened up as if mocking Natsume. "The black cat is bowing down to me?"

Takeda moved closer and focused his electric powers towards Natsume.

"NOW SUFFER NATSUME!!!"

He unleashed his electric shocks to Natsume as Natsume screamed in pain.

"Aaaarghghhh!!!!" Natsume shouted in intense pain as he could only give in.

"NATSUME!!!! Damn!!!!" Ruka shouted.

"STAY BACK!!!! AAARGGG!!! AAAHHH!!! JUST LET ME BE!!!" Natsume screamed out.

Ruka and Hotaru's were horrified as they watched their best friends' lives under the thread of Takeda.

Takeda stopped his attack and pressed his foot on Natsume's head. "Natsume…you don't know how good this feels!"

Mikan stared lifelessly towards Natsume. As she saw Natsume suffer , her eyes grew wide as color started to return from her eyes.

'No…Natsume…Natsume is in pain!!!' Mikan thought.

With all her strength, she called out loud, "NATSUME!!! FIGHT HIM!!!"

Everyone was shocked to find life emerge from Mikan's eyes.

Takeda's jaws dropped as Natsume threw him off making him fall and releasing his hold of Mikan.

Takeda moved back in shock. "Son of a bitch..."

Natsume quickly held Mikan and carried her towards Ruka and Hotaru.

"Mikan…." Natsume cried

"I'm sorry Natsume…but I wasn't strong enough…I couldn't stop him…" Mikan could barely move as her entire body was too weak from sex and pain.

Natsume kissed Mikan's forehead as he layed her down gently "Ruka, Hotaru…take care of Mikan for me…I have some unfinished business left!!!" He turned towards Takeda who moved back in fear.

Takeda sweat dropped "Natsume…I gave you Mikan…now let me go…"

Natsume advanced as his entire body flamed up.

Takeda became hysteric as he unleashed his strongest bolts on Natsume, only to have Natsume absorb them as if nothing happened.

"SHIT not again…this guy is unkillable!!!" Takeda moved back at a quicker pace.

Natsume glared at Takeda "You hurt Mikan once…nearly killed her…and I forgave you…but now…not only did you hurt her, but you defiled her innocence and beauty!!! This I cannot forgive!!! You are going to die…"

Takeda didn't think twice as he started to run towards the door

Natsume pointed his finger towards the door as a giant fire beam came out from his finger and destroyed the door, completely sealing the exit.

Takeda started to kneel "Natsume…please spare my life…let me live!!!"

Natsume grabbed hold of Takeda's neck.

"aaeekekkk…Natsume…have mercy…" Takeda pleaded.

Natsume tightened his grip. "When Mikan asked for mercy??? Did you give it to her???" with that he threw one powerful punch enough for Takeda to cough out blood.

"aaaargghhh…I'm sorry Natsume…" Takeda pleaded.

Natsume gathered up all his strength in one big fire punch

"Takeda…I will not hold back…" with that Natsume punched through Takeda with so much power and might that it bore a hole in Takeda's stomach.

The impact of the fire and the heat disintegrated his body into ashes in a matter of seconds.

As soon as Natsume took care of Takeda, he rushed back towards Mikan.

"Mikan!!!" Natsume hugged her tightly "he's gone for good…so you don't need to worry now."

Mikan smiled yet diverted her stare away from Natsume.

"Mikan…what's wrong???" Natsume cupped her cheeks, making her flare up.

"Natsume…I've been tainted…I'm impure…I don't deserve someone like you anymore!" Mikan buried her face unto Hotaru's trying to hide her face from Natsume.

Natsume forced Mikan to look unto her.

"Mikan…It's all my fault that this happened to you…" Natsume told her gently.

"No...that's not true Natsume!!!" Mikan shot back. "I'm always a burden to you…while you were always trying to get hurt protecting me…and…"

Mikan realized that she had spoken too much and covered her half-naked body in shame and blushed.

Natsume hugged Mikan tight. "Baka…polka-dotted panties girl…then you have no right to say that I don't deserve you because my happiness and very life all come from your smiles and your kisses…"

Mikan blushed as Natsume finally let go of her.

"Ruka, Hotaru , take care of Mikan for me…I'm bringing down Rio next!!!"

"Are you insane Natsume???" Ruka shot back. "Look at your condition!!!"

"Let him go Ruka…" Hotaru calmly interrupted.

"Thank you Imai…" Natsume sighed. "Mikan…I will be back…I promise!"

Mikan smiled. "I'll be waiting Natsume…"

"You better get back here in one piece Natsume---if you ever want to make Mikan smile again!" Hotaru added.

"I will!!!" with that Natsume took off.

"The mastermind---the cause of Mikan's suffering!!! RIO…I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------ACADEMY GROUNDS----------------------------------------------------------------

"Take cover!!!" Jinno shouted as shock waves were fired.

Tens were injured in both parties.

Narumi grabbed his whip as he knocked out three of Rio's men.

There was chaos.

…Utter Chaos.

A dozen of Rio's men fell before Persona.

"Not much of a challenge…" he answered calmly.

"Don't let your guard down Persona…" Jinno cut him off. "There are hundreds more left."

"Mr. Jinno!" A guard came carrying his injured comrade by the shoulder. "We are greatly outnumbered and our guns are no match for their alices…"

"DAMN!!!" Jinno shouted as he fired several lightning strikes towards the opposing side.

"Regroup!!! The students should be our first priority!!!"

"Sir!!!" another guard shouted. "Fifty men approaching from our rear!!!"

"WHAT???"

"We are trapped!!!" The guard reported desperately. "Tokyo forces can't get in due to a strong barrier."

"We have to find that man!!!" Jinno shouted.

"I remember him!" Narumi shouted as he charged head on. "Mark…the Alice of barrier…he defected two years ago!!!"

Persona smirked as Narumi charged towards hundreds of enemies. "Fool…let me cover you!" with that Persona vanished from his position.

Not far…

Mizuki gazed at the sight from a few hundred meters. "Master…two enemies are reportedly headed this way…they are excellent fighters…"

Rio dropped his popcorn and stared from a distance. "Well, well, its old buddy Narumi and mysterious Persona…"

"I'm afraid they discovered that Mark is with us…" Mizuki replied.

Rio stood up at once. "Mark-san! Take a dozen men and make sure you don't get caught! We need your barriers!"

"Yes Master Rio!" Mark sounded as he left from his position at once.

"Mizuki…" Rio smiled. "Take them on!!!"

"with pleasure Master Rio…" with that Mizuki started to move forward.

Narumi took out scores of enemies with his whip as Persona took out those that Narumi missed. They were like two bowling bowls taking out a hundred pins with ease.

"Persona, can you see Mark anywhere?"

"No…" Persona replied monotonously "But I see Rio…"

"Then without Rio, Mark and his other thugs will surrender!!!"

Narumi charged like there was not tomorrow but before he moved any closer to Rio, a lady appeared in front of him.

"Hello professor!"

"MIZUKI!!!" Narumi shouted in shock as he was taken by surprise.

Mizuki unleashed her ice powers that trapped Narumi's body into ice, paralyzing him.

"Damn…" Narumi muttered as he fell down hard cold.

"I admire your skill ice queen…" Persona appeared beside her.

"You must be Natsume's adviser and trainer…" Mizuki observed his features. "Did you train him to hate me too???"

With that she hurled ice sticks towards Persona only to have him disappear.

"Can love be forced into someone Mizuki?" Persona questioned.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!!! COME OUT!!!" Mizuki looked at all sides as she sweat dropped a bit.

"You see Mizuki…" Persona reacted as he appeared beside her ear. "Love is too complicated for an immature girl like you to take…"

"SHUT UP!!!" Mizuki retorted as she flicked her finger, causing ice spikes to emerge from the ground.

"Persona!!! Look out!!!" Narumi shouted.

"Damn…he is really good…I can't take him…." Mizuki muttered as she saw no signs of blood or a dead corpse in front of her.

"Mizuki…stop now…I don't want to kill you…" Persona replied.

Mizuki kneeled down and burst in tears. "Forgive me…I hurt Natsume…but I still love him…"

Persona approached Mizuki until she was directly below her. "Mizuki, move aside and let me take Rio out…or I will kill you."

Mizuki instantly held on of Persona's feet as Persona's entire form started to freeze.

"Damn…" Persona muttered as he could no longer move. "Mizuki…you don't play fair…" Persona smirked.

"WHY…are you still laughing???" Mizuki shouted angrily.

"I am not your opponent…Natsume is." Persona smiled as Natsume came charging in the middle of the field, appearing out of nowhere followed by Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka.

Ruka waved his hand in the air as animals emerged from the academy and started to attack Rio's men.

Jinno shouted, "Ruka, you must get out of here now…the Academy is about to fall!!!"

Just then a dozen of Rio's men could no longer move.

"What the hell???" they wondered on as Tsubasa came out of hiding.

"Mr. Jinno…we love this Academy and we will fight for it!!!" Tsubasa shouted. Misaki came out and multiplied herself as she started kicking the butts of the helpless thugs.

Yuu appeared together with the other students as they began to use their alices to combat the anti-alice organization.

"Everyone!!! We must fight for our school!!!" Yuu shouted as the students all yelled in unison.

"The tides have changed!!!" Sumire shouted as she turned into a cat and attacked one of Rio's men.

Jinno stared at the other faculty members who too were dumbstruck at the sight, and clenched his fists. "Everyone!!! We must support our students!!! Do not let them down!!!"

Rio's men started to loose morale as several started to turn back.

Not far…

"Master Rio…" one of his men kneeled in front of him "The entire academy is united…we cannot fight like this…the outside Tokyo forces could break in if something happens to Mark…Master…should we retreat?"

Rio flicked his finger as the man started to scream in pain.

"Master Rio…forgive me…AHHHHH!!!!!"

He fell dead.

"RETURN TO YOUR POSTS AND FIGHT OR DIE NOW!!!" Rio shouted as the others obeyed quickly.

"Damn this…someone foiled my plan…someone united the students to fight for the academy…but who…?" Rio thought.

------------------------------------------------------------not far------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Natsume…" Mizuki muttered as her long silver hair danced with the wind. "You are the only one left…"

"Shut up Mizuki…you don't know Persona don't you?" Natsume shouted. He turned and faced Persona.

"Stop your acting and help Mr. Narumi Persona! I'm here now!"

Persona laughed as he quickly disappeared from his icy condition and appeared beside Narumi's frozen lower half body.

With a use of a finger point he started to melt away the ice. "I guess you know me too well Natsume…"

Mizuki's face shone horror and humiliation. "The hell????"

Narumi smiled back. "Persona talked to me about you facing Mizuki Natsume, so I thought we should play along! More of Rio's thugs are out there! Good luck Natsume, I have trust in you!" with that they both returned to their previous battlefield.

"They were toying with me???" Mizuki's blood started to boil.

"They were waiting for me Mizuki…because I am your rightful opponent."

"Why did they not take on master Rio???" Mizuki shouted, demanding a reply.

"Simple…" Natsume answered. "because they know that I want Rio for myself for all the evil deeds he did to cause Mikan so much pain!!!"

"Remember Natsume…" Mizuki smiled "you brought Mikan pain. It was you who succumbed to temptation…"

"Natsume approached Mizuki slowly "Tell me…you still love me right?" he smiled trying to shift the "anger" to the other party.

"YES Natsume…and you toyed with my feelings just like what you are doing now…which is why I hated you for choosing a stupid girl to be your lover!!!"

"FYI Mizuki…Mikan is happy-go-lucky, not stupid, second, that 'girl' is a beautiful woman that I love and third, unlike me who just toyed with your feelings now, you toyed with her body by conniving with Takeda!!! You hurt her to that extent!!! If you had truly loved me, you would have left me with the woman I love and not force my feelings to you through your damn actions!!!"

Mizuki could no longer say a word. Her eyes blazed with fury as she fired her freeze ray towards Natsume only to have him dodge it.

"You know I'm right Mizuki!" Natsume yelled as he appeared behind Mizuki.

Mizuki quickly turned around and hurled ice sticks towards Natsume.

Natsume moved with excellent speed as he evaded all attacks.

"Damn you Natsume!!!" Mizuki yelled once more "Unlike Master Rio you didn't give a fuck about me!!!"

"I loved you as a sister…I told you this before when I saved you that year ago…my feelings were for someone else. Why can't you just accept that???" Natsume shouted back causing pain to pierce Mizuki's chest.

"I know Natsume…" Mizuki stopped for a moment. "But Master Rio comforted me and hugged me when I felt cold and depressed. He was there to stay with me up to wee hours when I cried out of a broken heart! He told me that I was a goddess and that I should smile always! You know what Natsume? That was the first time in years since I smiled and hugged someone! Master Rio prevented me from committing suicide thrice!!!"

"Rio is using you Mizuki…" Natsume replied calmly.

Mizuki kept silent for a moment.

"Maybe so…but I will still serve him…even at death."

"Are you sure?" Natsume answered calmly. He started focusing his fire powers.

"Mizuki closed her eyes as she started to focus her ice powers. "Yes Natsume…"

With a split second they both opened their eyes and unleashed their deadly powers at each other which created a deadlock.

Mizuki tried her best but Natsume's fire beamed overcame the ice beam and went straight for Mizuki.

A loud explosion erupted.

Natsume found the Mizuki on the floor- unable to fight but alive.

Natsume held her body as her tears started to flow. "Why did I lose even though my physical strength was at 100 while yours…"

She coughed a bit and resumed "had previous fights, been all bruised up and still overcame me?"

Natsume replied in a gentle manner "because…you fought with anger…and anger shatters concentrations and uses more power while my mind and heart was with Mikan's love---the desire to protect her from harm…that is why you lost Mizuki."

Mizuki said nothing from what Natsume said as tears flowed from her eyes. "Natsume…you really love her…I understand now… "

Natsume hugged Mizuki "Little sister, please stop serving Rio…"

Mizuki shifted her sight away from Natsume. "I just don't understand…I was really expecting you to kill me for the deeds I've done..."

Natsume smiled. "Mizuki…you will always be a sister to me…after I defeat Rio, I want you to go back to the academy as a new student…I'm sure Mikan would like that! She always forgives her enemies…no matter who her enemy is...that is why I feel the need to protect such innocence and goodness!"

Mizuki nodded her head. "I understand Natsume-senpai…I…."

Mizuki stopped as she couldn't move all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Mizuki???" Natsume yelled as he shook her shoulders. "answer me!!!!"

Mizuki started screaming out loud.

"Natsume!!!! Help!!!!"

"MIZUKI!!!!" Natsume shouted as Mizuki lay dying on the floor.

"Damn bitch…betrayed me…don't worry anymore Natsume…" Rio answered as he approached Natsume. "I focused my Alice on her brain that gave her brain seizure…not to mention convulsions that cracked her spine…"

"DAMN YOU RIO!!!" Natsume's tears came out as he supported Mizuki's body

"Natsume…" Rio answered in a mocking voice. "I will give you a few more minutes to say your goodbyes before I kill you."

"Natsume…I have two final requests." Mizuki muttered.

"Name it…"

"Do not forget our memories together…"

"and finally…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to love Mikan with all your heart and soul…remember that you picked her over me…so you better love her till death! Got that?!" Mizuki smiled

"I will…" Natsume smiled back.

Natsume hugged her for the last time as Mizuki finally closed her eyes.

"Farewell little sister…" Natsume muttered as he closed her eyes. "Rest in peace…"

------------------------------------------------------------Somewhere in the academy--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think you are safe here." A man replied as Mark sat down in the middle of a forest.

"hahahahaha!!! Those Academy fools will never find us!!!" Mark laughed.

Just then Hotaru came out holding Youichi.

"We tailed you…"

"The Fuck???" Mark shouted. "two little brats!"

"sorry…you missed four more ." Hotaru replied as Youichi faced them with a frown.

Youichi hid behind Hotaru "Hotaru…I don't like them….not one bit!"

"and who asked your opinion brat????" Mark shouted as his men surrounded Hotaru and little Youichi.

Just then Narumi and Persona appeared beside them.

"Don't mind us…" Persona replied. "We are just spectators. These four will be more than enough."

"Four???" One of the men shouted.

Just then teddy started charging out and pounded one of the men to the ground.

"A stuffed bear???" Mark shouted.

"There is still one more!" two of his men shouted in unison as they started running away from a giant chick.

"THE HELL????" Mark shouted as he started running as well.

"Youichi…don't let those bad men get away!!!" Persona ordered.

Youichi opened his eyes as evil spirits emerged from his body and attacked the running men.

Only Mark was able to escape as the rest of his men fainted due to fear and trauma.

"Damn those weird people!!! I never saw those when I was in the academy!!!"

Hotaru emerged in front of him. "I found you…"

"Little bitch!!! What's your power this time???" Mark grabbed his gun and aimed it at Hotaru. "What plan are you trying???"

Hotaru instantly grabbed her baka gun and fired it towards Mark shattering his teeth as he feel towards the ground unconscious.

"Mikan…Natsume…you are the only ones left that need to complete this task!"

-------------------------------------------------------Academy grounds-----------------------------------------------------------------

The barrier disappeared as the Tokyo forces entered with full force.

"Attack!!! Capture all anti-alice forces!!!" the commander shouted as the troops dispersed.

Little by little Rio's thugs were getting captured, beaten up and defeated.

"Damn Mark!!!!" Rio shouted as he looked at Natsume "You are behind this are you not?"

"NO!!!" a voice shouted from a distance.

Rio and Natsume turned to find Mikan---weak but still able to walk on her two feet.

"I did it! I united them all! Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai and the other students!!!"

"I see…"

Rio flicked his finger as Natsume started to bend down in pain.

"Aaaargh!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN!!!! IT HURTS!!!!" MIKAN!!!! DON'T MIND ME!! Aaaargh!!!!! Escape!!!!!"

"Natsume!!!! Rio STOP IT!!!" Mikan cried as Rio approached her closer.

"Mikan Sakura…" Rio retorted. "My alice is useless against you…but now my plans have been foiled…I will take Natsume from you and kill you with this…"

Rio brought out a hand gun.

"So you thought you have won???" But sadly you thought wrong…"

He increased his focus as Natsume bend down in even more pain "DAMN!!!! AAAAAHHH!!!!" Natsume's body convulsed as he became weaker.

"Natsume!!! Rio…please…don't hurt him!!!"

"Sorry…" Rio muttered "I just have to see you two dead! But Mikan… I want you to die first!"

He fired his gun only to have Natsume block Mikan's body.

"THE FUCK???" Rio shouted as Natsume fell beside Mikan with a gun-shot wound.

"NATSUME!!!" Mikan cried as she hugged Natsume closer to her "Natsume…why?"

"I…needed to atone for not saving you earlier from Takeda…" Natsume muttered weakly.

Mikan gently laid Natsume to the ground and faced Rio.

"Rio…" Mikan closed her eyes. "I won't forgive you…just you…"

Mikan's eyes started to light as she levitated from the ground.

Natsume could only watch in wonder as Rio watched in horror.

Rio fired several shots towards Mikan.

Mikan shouted "NULLIFY!!!!"

With that the bullets fell half way to the ground.

"WHAT IS THIS??? THIS CANNOT POSSIBLY BE PART OF HER POWER! A GUN IS NOT AN ALICE!!!"

Mikan's voice became serious. "That gun was created by people with alice! Have you forgotten that?"

"Damn…"Rio muttered as he started running away.

Mikan glowed brighter as she focused a beam and fired it towards Rio.

Rio fell towards the ground as Jinno and the Academy personnel surrounded Rio.

Mikan slowly turned back to her original self as she held Natsume tightly.

Narumi shouted "Ambulance! Take Natsume and Mikan to the hospital at once!!! They are badly injured!"

With that they were carried off to the Academy Hospital.

"It's over…" Jinno told Rio. "Your men have all been captured and your top associates---Hanzo, Takeda and Mizuki---dead; only you are left!"

Rio tried using his alice, but it was permanently nullified.

"I see…Mikan took away my alice…" Rio muttered.

"Then surrender quietly." Jinno ordered.

Rio smiled as he aimed the bullet to his head and shot himself.

"The anti-alice organization is finished…" Narumi muttered.

"Natsume and Mikan are the real heroes here…" Persona concluded.

"I agree..." Jinno smiled. "and I think we should discuss their just reward…"

----------------------------------------------ambulance----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Natsume…"Mikan laughed "Ambulance again…just like before…"

Natsume smiled as he pulled Mikan and kissed her lips as Mikan moaned into contact.

"Mikan…" Natsume panted, held Mikan's waist and pulled her towards him as she laid above his body.

"Natsume…" Mikan placed her head on Natsume's chest.

"I love you and will love you always Mikan…"

"and I will love you always my Natsume…"

Mikan closed her eyes as she hugged Natsume's body---warming her up until she fell asleep.

Natsume kissed her forehead as he too, closed his eyes and finally slept peacefully after a long time.

To be continued…

LOL Review please…1 more chapter remaining! What was the reward? What will be Mikan and Natsume's lives from then on? Lemon coming up!


	11. A Road to Paradise

"Only You"

Yo everyone! Thank you all for your reviews! I am encouraged to write as I read every single review!

Final Chapter: The Road to Paradise

A week later

Mikan and Natsume were both hospitalized with their beds beside each other.

Natsume stared at Mikan as only their hands could touch due to their bruises and bandages.

"Mikan…thank you for saving my life…" Natsume muttered with a smile.

"Darn you Natsume!" Mikan laughed "I saved your life once! Once! I don't know how many times you saved me…"

"Forgive me Mikan…I saved you from all but what Takeda did…" Natsume tried to evade Mikan's look as he felt guilty for not being there.

"I broke my promise to you Mikan…I told you that I would protect you!"

"Natsume…Natsume…" Mikan smiled "Must we go through this again?"

"Huh?" Natsume was surprised at Mikan's answer.

"What's done is done Natsume…we all have to move on…besides…" Mikan paused for a moment.

"Why are you blushing Mikan?" Natsume wondered.

"Natsume…they say we have to look at the brighter side of things…that all things that happen have a purpose in life…"

"Mikan…" Natsume blushed at hearing such words. 'She has indeed matured…to a beautiful princess…my princess…'

"If not for Takeda…I would have not be in Natsume's arms…or in his heart today…" Mikan closed her eyes for a moment. "You did save me Natsume…you saved not only my life…but my dignity and honor as a woman…back then when you lowered your pride and suffered because of me as Takeda electrified you…when Rio tortured you and you still told me to run…oh Natsume…how can I not love you???"

Natsume blushed as he saw that something so traumatic did not affect her sincere and happy smile.

Just then Mikan remembered something which made tears flow out suddenly. Mikan forced herself to stand up from her bed.

"MIKAN! What are you doing?!" Natsume yelled out in fear that Mikan has not fully recovered yet.

"I must know first!!!" Mikan cried out as she nearly fell due to a weak body.

"DAMN!!!" Natsume forced himself to stand up as he pressed the emergency button.

A doctor and a nurse quickly rushed in and restrained Mikan.

"LET ME GO DOCTOR!!!" Mikan yelled out.

"Control yourself Mikan!" the doctor urged. The nurse tried but Mikan would not stop her cries.

"NO!!! NO!!!" Mikan yelled.

Natsume walked slowly with slight faltering.

"Natsume…what on earth are you doing? Get back to your bed!" the doctor ordered.

"Shut up and step aside from Mikan!!!" Natsume shouted in return as the shocked personnel let go of Mikan and moved back.

Natsume moved towards Mikan as he hugged Mikan tightly.

"Calm down my princess…what worries you?" Natsume gently asked.

Mikan's cries dwindled as she pressed her face on Natsume's chest.

"Natsume…I'm sorry…I just have to know…both from the doctor…and from you…" Mikan muttered avoiding Natsume's gaze.

"What is it that you want to ask me first Mikan?" Natsume asked with reassurance that the answer would be favorable.

"Natsume…" Mikan looked up and stared at Natsume's eyes "Will you still love me…even if I become pregnant with Takeda's child?"

Natsume was silent.

He was deep in thought.

Then he did what no on would expect.

He kissed her.

Mikan's knees went soft and weak as Natsume's kiss overpowered her.

"Baka Mikan…no matter what happens…that child is your child…therefore he will also be my child…"

"Oh Natsume…"

"I see…" The doctor calmly concluded. "Don't worry Mikan…I will run the test from your blood sample to see if you really are pregnant…now will both of you get back to bed or must I get a bed that can fit both of you?"

Mikan and Natsume blushed as they faced the opposite side.

"No doctor…these beds will be fine…" Mikan replied beet red.

"I will give you the results as soon as I can.

"Doctor…" Mikan questioned. "Before you leave…why won't you allow my friends to see me nor Natsume?"

"Well…" the doctor laughed "When we all found you both asleep upon each other, your friends decided that bed rest and sleep without any outside contact is best. Both of you have been asleep for two days straight…which proved to be effective…this way you guys could recover fully in no time!"

"I see…thank you doctor..." replied Mikan.

"Mikan…remember what I just told you okay?" Natsume said.

"I will…imprint those words in my heart…"

------------------------------------------------------------------After 3 days------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan and Natsume have fully recovered and ready to leave the hospital.

"The doctor has not given us a reply yet…" Mikan muttered towards Natsume.

"Mikan…" Natsume replied.

"I know Natsume…even if I'm pregnant with Takeda's child I will still love my child…"

"Good Mikan…cause I will too…"

"So you guys are finally out eh?" Hotaru greeted with Ruka beside her.

"Yo Natsume!" Ruka greeted "Mikan…welcome back!"

"Thank you Ruka…Hotaru…but…where are the others?" Mikan wondered.

"Everyone is in the Alice Academy grounds waiting for you…everyone is there---students, teachers and representatives of the Alice Academy council members." Hotaru replied with a smile.

As soon as they got there, everyone was waiting for them.

"SURPRISE!!!" everyone shouted in unison.

Mikan went closer to Natsume at the sudden surprise.

"What is this all about?" Natsume asked.

Jinno sensei went to the middle of the stage.

"Mikan, Natsume…the Academy owes you a debt of gratitude for this deed!"

"Jinno-sensei…"Mikan wondered, "what did we do?"

Jinno turned to Mikan.

"You unified the entire academy student body to fight for the academy…you defeated the Anti-Alice organization for good which we have been trying to bring down for many years…you showed love for the Academy even as a one star student for all these years…you place others before yourself…and you have a charismatic loving heart and mind that no one could ever take away from you…"

Mikan blushed as everyone cheered for Mikan.

"Go Mikan!!!" Yuu shouted.

"Mikan is the best!" Anna shouted.

"You rock!!!" Misaki shouted.

Everyone laughed in unison.

Then Jinno turned to Natsume.

"As for a five star student…you have proven your love by protecting Mikan Sakura from enemies…and no other deed could be nobler than love!"

"Woooo!!!!" everyone shouted, teasing the two as Mikan and Natsume turned to the opposite sides and blushed out like never before.

"Natsume's blushing!!!!" one of the girls murmured.

"It's true! I've never seen him blush before!!!" Tsubasa remarked.

Just then Hotaru brought Youichi forward in front of the crowd.

"Youichi?" Natsume suddenly noticed.

"What…are you doing here little Youichi?" Mikan added.

"Youichi turned to Natsume and tugged his shirt. "Natsume…why are you all red? Why do keep looking at her?" Youichi remarked as he pointed to Mikan.

Both their faces started to produce steam as their heads sweated like buckets.

"Youichi!!!" Natsume murmured in guilt as Mikan could not utter a word.

"Hahahahah!!!!" everyone laughed at the two.

"The child speaks the truth!!!" one shouted.

"They really look great together!!!" Misaki shouted as she swayed her hands in the air.

"The best couple!!!" Yuu smiled in reply.

"Everyone!!!" Jinno shouted. "Be silent as we give Mikan and Natsume our surprise gift!!!"

"But I thought this was our surprise?" Mikan asked again.

"Tell us!!!" Sumire shouted in curiosity.

"Mikan…Natsume…" Jinno's voice echoed throughout the Academy grounds.

"The council has decided to give both of you a reward of 10,000,000 Rabbits for saving the Academy and ridding the Anti-Alice organization!!!"

"WOW!!!" Tsubasa was awed at the amount.

"WHAT???" Sumire shouted in surprise.

"Mikan…you owe me!!!" Hotaru demanded.

"So much…" Nonoko commented.

"I know…" Anna added. "You don't need to work anymore…"

Mikan and Natsume were both dumbstruck at the amount.

"Mr. Narumi…this is too much!!!" Mikan cried out in surprise.

"Mikan Sakura…you will be transferred to a 5 star room with Natsume and can leave the Academy anytime you please…you may choose to live here or out…Natsume Hyuuga, you have been given a position in the Academy as the supreme commander of the Alice Security force and will also be paid annually for his service!"

Mikan hugged her body as she started crying.

Natsume supported Mikan as he knew that they were tears of joy.

Everyone was giving them both praises and recognition.

"Mikan…are you happy?" Natsume asked lovingly.

"Yes…" Mikan replied.

"May I ask why…?"

"Because…" Mikan paused. "I will never be separated form Natsume ever again…"

Natsume blushed fiercely as he pulled Mikan closer to him making everyone cheer for the luckiest couple in the world.

Just then the doctor came rushing in the middle. Everyone grew silent.

The doctor tried to keep it as low as possible.

"What is it doctor?" Natsume hugged Mikan so she could prepare for the worst.

"You are pregnant Mikan…" the doctor replied as the murmurs started to erupt from the middle all the way to the end.

"I see…" Mikan smiled sadly as she felt her stomach. "Don't worry…I will love you and raise you…"

"But…." The doctor wondered "It is not Takeda's DNA…in fact you are 3 weeks pregnant already…"

"What???" Mikan opened her mouth shocked.

"Natsume is the father of your child Mikan…" The doctor concluded as everyone broke into cheers and laughter.

Mr. Narumi took the mike. "Everyone! This is a free day!!! Celebrate for Mikan and Natsume's new child!!!"

"Ohh Natsume…" Mikan could not control her tears of joy as Natsume carried her up.

"I'm gonna be a father Mikan!!!" Natsume laughed lovingly.

Not far…

"Which reminds me Hotaru…" Ruka wondered. "are you pregnant too?"

"No." Hotaru smiled as she kissed Ruka softly on the lips.

"well… since Mikan owes me a huge sum for saving her life and doing favors for her, I think I'm ready to have one Ruka…"

With that they both laughed in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------after 2 years-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan had given birth to a healthy boy named Shirou…she and Natsume now live in their villa located 15 minutes away from the Academy.

Mikan was in her nightgown as she placed little Shirou in the crib where he slept soundly, apparently she was waiting for her beloved Natsume to return home.

"My Shirou…" Mikan smiled "You look just like your father…so cute and good-looking…"

Little did she know Natsume had just arrived, Natsume saw Mikan talking and hid behind the wall to listen.

Mikan continued. "I will love you and teach you with all my heart…I promise myself that you not get yourself hurt like your father…both of you are like my lungs and heart…I…cannot live with either of you away from me…"

Mikan started to get emotional as she reminisced the past when Natsume got hurt because of her.

"Shirou…" Mikan muttered. "If ever you see me hurt…please don't shoulder the pain…because my physical pain means nothing to my emotional pain…every time I remember your father…I just get so worried about him…"

Natsume started to quietly move closer as he wanted to surprise Mikan.

'Damn…' Natsume thought, 'she looks so stunning in that night gown…'

Unable to wait any longer he jumped on Mikan as he hoisted Mikan up and attacked her neck.

Mikan was surprised at Natsume's sudden appearance.

"Natsume, how did you….AHHhhhhh….Ohhhhh…"

Mikan couldn't continue her words as she moaned feeling such heated desire.

"Mmmm…." Natsume continued his kisses on her neck then her lips as his trailed all over her body in a circle---neck...breasts…stomach…thighs…legs. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look so delicious in that outfit…."

Mikan felt so powerless…Natsume had full control of her as she could only mutter.

"Natsume….Aahhhh!!!" Mikan panted as Natsume tore of her upper nightgown revealing her full breast----sucking her left breast with his mouth all watery from thirst and hunger at the same time.

"Ohh….Natsume…you….Ahhhh….tore…." Mikan's words were cut off by Natsume as he moved his mouth from her breast to her mouth.

Mikan was so weak. Natsume was like a drug that once he started…you wouldn't be able to stop him….

Natsume and Mikan panted for oxygen as Natsume finally broke the contact between his mouth and any part of Mikan's body.

"I don't care if that nightgown costs a 1000 rabbits…I would even pay double to make me tear any clothes as my mode of pleasure in seeing you moan from its effect…"

"Demo…Natsume-kun…" Mikan's legs wobbled as she was yet again unable to finish a sentence. Natsume started to slowly tear off the lower portion of her night gown as a portion of his hand was brushing against Mikan's leg.

"Mikan…you want this right…" Natsume teased.

"Ummm….ahhh.." Mikan moaned softly and nodded her head.

"What about this Mikan?" Natsume had a devilish grin as he made Mikan lean against the cold wall…apparently the entire mansion is centralized air con 24-7 so when Mikan's breast were pressed against the wall…Mikan started to shiver.

"Natsume…its cold…" Mikan complained in a soft petite voice.

Natsume gave Mikan a mirror as her face was upon the wall. "Look at the mirror Mikan…and I will make you all warm…"

Mikan held the mirror towards her face to look at Natsume who was behind her.

Natsume took off his belt, suit and all formal wear…leaving only his shirt and shorts.

Just then Natsume took off his shirt as Mikan stared and sweated in just a few seconds.

Natsume had been working out lately, leaving his gorgeous six-packed chest and large bulging muscles. It was also wet and sweating from making out with her in full clothing.

"Like what you see my princess...?" Natsume asked smiling in thought at Mikan's reaction.

"Natsume…you are so….hot… and…so…sexy…." Mikan was in a trance as she continued staring using the mirror.

Natsume went near as he pressed his entire frontal area (he still had his shorts on though) making Mikan moan out loud all of a sudden making her drop the mirror as it fell and broke.

Natsume's nipples were hard as he moved his body in directions that made his nipple brush against Mikan's bare sweating back.

"AAHHH!!! NATSUME!!! PLEASE…AHHH!!!!" Mikan moaned as Natsume finally took off his boxers as his manhood brushed against Mikan's thigh.

"ohhh…Mikan…" Natsume extended his hand, grabbed Mikan's breasts and pulled her even closer and tighter to him as possible.

Mikan screamed in pleasure.

Natsume started to kiss portions of Mikan's back leaving trails of saliva that made Mikan moan every time he did that.

"Warm now my goddess?" Natsume asked lustfully eying Mikan's entire form.

"Yes…it feels so warm…thank you Natsume…" Mikan smiled back as she started to kiss his fingers.

"You seem hungry Mikan…" Natsume moaned softly as Mikan continued to kiss his fingers that were on her breasts.

"Ohhh…I am…"

"Do you want me to feed you?" Natsume smiled.

"Yes Natsume…please…" Mikan muttered like a helpless child that made Natsume want her more.

"What's for dinner?"

"Cream of mushroom soup…" Mikan moaned as they continued petting each other. "But I think it's all cold now…"

"Perfect…" Natsume licked his lips as he hoisted Mikan and carried her towards the table were he discarded all the plates and utensils towards the floor, breaking the plates into pieces.

"Natsume…stop breaking things…" Mikan pouted.

"I'm sorry Mikan…I was really hungry now…"

"I don't understand…" Mikan was cut off by Natsume.

"Hungry for you…"

Mikan blushed as she was gently laid towards the wooden table naked. Natsume grabbed the pot of cream and mushroom soup from the kitchen.

"Allow me to eat first before I feed you Mikan…" Natsume smiled as he poured the entire pot towards Mikan's body…the milky buttery soup and mushrooms made Mikan's skin so soft and appetizing to Natsume's eyes.

"Natsume….AHHHH!!!!" Mikan moaned out as Natsume spreaded the soup all over her body with his tongue.

"OHHH!!!! Natsume!!!!"

"Mmmm….Mikan…Mmmmm…" Natsume continued as hastily grabbed Mikan's breast and pressed them as they felt so milky and tasty.

"OHHH!!!! MORE!!!! AHHH!!!UHHHH!!!!" Mikan's moaning echoed all around...

"Natsume…you must AHHHH!!! STOP!!!! UHHH!!!!"

Natsume stopped for a moment with his mouth all filled with cream of mushroom soup.

"The baby…"

Natsume smiled as he kissed Mikan voraciously making Mikan taste the cream of mushroom.

Their tongues danced like fire as Natsume fed Mikan with a mouthful of soup.

Natsume never gave Mikan a chance to swallow her soup as he got on the table and laid on top of Mikan.

With their bodies now wet with soup both were aroused beyond measure.

"I have been waiting for this sexy mood Mikan…little Shirou is a heavy sleeper like you…" Natsume smiled as thrusted into Mikan his large manhood.

"UHHHH!!!!" Natsume moaned as he pumped into Mikan forcefully making the table rock violently.

"OOHHH!!! HARDER!!!! OHHH!!!!UHHH!!!! PLEASE!!!! NATSU---AHHH!!!"

Mikan could no longer be understood as their heated bodies united.

Mikan and Natsume were both in paradise as one moaned louder than the other.

"MIKAN….I'm Aaabout to come…." Natsume moaned as he continued thrusting with all force.

Mikan pressed Natsume closer as she too pushed towards Natsume like there was no tomorrow.

"MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both yelled each others names as they cummed and exploded against each other

The table started to weaken and soon gave in, making them both collapse suddenly.

Natsume quickly hugged Mikan with his body and quickly switch their positions with speed so he was the one below, when the table fell, Natsume's entire back fell hard toward the ground.

Mikan was unharmed as she remained in Natsume's arms.

"Natsume…are you hurt…" Mikan asked all worried. "Why did you do that?"

"Baka Mikan…I will protect you from any harm…besides…I'm fine…" Natsume reasurred Mikan.

To prove it he hoisted Mikan up and carried her towards the bathroom.

"Where are you taking me Natsume?" Mikan wondered.

Natsume took her to the comfort room that had not been opened the whole afternoon due to "renovation"- or at least that's what Natsume told Mikan.

"Are you ready for this?" Natsume smiled.

He gently laid Mikan down as Mikan opened the door…

She was awed the sight----red roses were scattered all over the floor, ready to drink champagne beside the Jacuzzi, and in the middle was a floater carrying a shimmering glamorous diamond ring.

"Oh Natsume….its….so beautiful…" Mikan held the ring in her hand. "Natsume…you shouldn't have…"

Natsume smiled and kneeled before Mikan.

"Mikan…I love you more than anything else in the world…ever since you came into my life you brought me out of darkness and loneliness…I want to spend eternity with you and Shirou…"

Natsume held Mikan's hand as he dared not look at her, keeping his head low.

"Mikan…although I have bore you a son…we have just graduated from the academy…I admit…I was happy…but I was also afraid…but now I have a high-paying job, a home and a bright future for you and Shirou…"

Natsume breathed deeply before asking…

"Mikan Sakura…will you marry me…?"

When Mikan saw this she smiled and jumped into Natsume as they both fell towards the carpeted bathroom.

"YES! YES! YES! Oh NATSUME! I have been waiting for this moment for so long!!!" Mikan cried out loud.

Mikan smiled as they kissed each other passionately.

"Mikan…would you like to have our wedding at St. Peter's Basilica in Rome? I've already contacted Ruka and Hotaru…we would have a double wedding Mikan…just as you wanted in your dreams…"

"Natsume…" Mikan replied "I LOVE YOU… is this word being said too often to you that it had lost all meaning?"

Natsume saw Mikan all sad as he kissed her once again. "Mikan…I would never get tired of hearing that…"

Mikan smiled a bit as Natsume continued "What troubles you?"

"It's just that…you have done so much for me…all this…while I have done nothing Natsume…I really want to repay you…"

"Do you really want to?" Natsume smiled (devilishly)

"Yes…"

"Then get on the Jacuzzi with me and be at the mercy of my kisses and bite marks!"

"But Natsume…" Mikan blushed. "We just did it…"

"Correction…we did it as girlfriend- boyfriend…now we are doing it as husband and wife to be…"

Mikan nodded her head in blushes as Natsume carried her off to the Jacuzzi.

"Can I say it again Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Go ahead Mikan…"

"I LOVE YOU…"

"I LOVE YOU Too…"

THE END

Thanks for reading my fic! Please review so I can see if I am suited enough to write another!


End file.
